


Contractual Love (model AU)

by bokutosthighss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Akaashi is an escort, Akaashi is weary of bo's friends, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Drunk Bokuto, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Dumb Babies, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, I mean, Kuroo is also a model, LMAO SORRY USHIJIMA, Light Angst, M/M, MSBY supremacy, Model AU, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Possible smut, Roommates, SIKE EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENS, Trauma, Ushijima is a flat earther, Ushijima is also racist, also in college, also like ace?, and bokutos best friend, bokuto is a model, bokuto just wants affection, did I say light angst, dumb boy bokuto, futakuchi is an angry manager, he kinda has a reason tho, hinata sunshine baby, kenma is kinda mean, like fr dont make him mad, no im not its funny, nothing ever bad happens when they're in a fake relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosthighss/pseuds/bokutosthighss
Summary: After a night out, model Bokuto wakes up to find himself in some hot water after saying a controversial statement drunkenly on Kuroo's public snapchat story. His PR team, Futakuchi and Terushima struggle to find a way to fix this. What better than a hired boyfriend? Nothing can go wrong, right?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Futakuchi Kenji/Nametsu Mai, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 34
Kudos: 122





	1. “You can’t say that’s so gay Bokuto!”

The shrill noise of Bokuto’s ringtone woke him up out of his deep sleep. The night prior, he had gone out drinking with his friends, Kuroo, Atsumu, and Hinata, and the three may have had one two many. Grumbling, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, slapping his hand around aimlessly attempting to locate his phone and make that damn buzzing  _ stop.  _

“What?” Bokuto grumbled out, voice laced with sleep.

“What the fuck were you thinking? Oh, I know! You  _ weren’t,  _ you absolute jackass!” ” screamed his manager, Futakuchi Kenji. Bokuto pulled the phone away from his ear, sitting up, running his hand over his face.

“Whoa whoa whoa, rewind, what are you talking about Kenji?” Bokuto questioned.

“Have you not checked your phone? You fucked up. Big time bud,” stated Kenji. Bokuto sighed holding his pounding head.

“No, I was asleep, I went a little too hard last night,” he admitted sheepishly, putting Kenji on speaker to check his socials. He opened Twitter seeing ‘#BOKUTOISOVERPARTY’ trending. “Oh fuck…” Sleep still clouded his thoughts, making time slow down a little bit around him, his body growing numb. 

“Oh fuck is right, dumbass, why do I put up with you? I could have had easier clients.” whined Kenji.

Bokuto ignored his manager, scrolling through the tag, feeling the numbing start to disappear and be replaced by a sinking feeling of dread. 

**Random.user “I cant believe i stanned him, he’s not even apart of the LGBTQ community and has the audacity to say that?”**

**Random.user2 “it would be different if he was gay saying that shit…”**

There were thousands of tweets echoing the same thing. His head was spinning. “What the fuck did I do last night?” he thought, racking his brain trying to remember. 

He continued to scroll through, finally seeing a video, it was him from last night. He looked absolutely plastered. He played the video, it was Hinata and Atsumu, both very drunk, grinding on one another, the video then panned over to Bokuto throwing back a shot before laughing out, “Broooo that’s so gay!” pulling a faux disgusted face, he could hear Kuroo’s laugh before the video ended. 

“Shit…” Bokuto murmured to himself.

Bokuto’s eyes widened, “Kenji, what do we do? It’s  _ trending _ !” he whined.

“I need you to get to the office as soon as possible, we have to talk this over, discuss our plan. Don’t post anything on any socials until we come up with a plan. Don’t even like anything, we don’t want to make this worse.” Kenji let out a heavy sigh that crackled over the phone.

“Okay, see you soon,” mumbled Bokuto, pulling on a fresh pair of Nike sweatpants and a hoodie. He quickly brushed his teeth, taking his appearance in, in the bathroom mirror. He looked trashed, his hair was everywhere and he was sporting dark bags under his eyes.

Bokuto sighed and grabbed a beanie, shoving it on his head. Moving into his kitchen, he opened his fridge, snagging a protein shake as his phone dinged. 

**Kenji**

Your Uber’s outside

hurry the fuck up.

**Bokuto**

*thumbs up emoji*

Bokuto grabbed his keys, slipping on his AF1’s, before heading out the door, locking it and going towards the elevator. Living on the 30th floor had its perks, the elevator ride was not one of them. His mind was overthinking the video, and all of the tweets. He began to scroll through them again. His phone dinged, a text from Kuroo popping up on the top of his screen.

**Kuroo**

Holy shit dude, I’m so sorry for the video.

**Bokuto**

It’s fine, Kenji is pissed at me

but, we’ll figure it out

**Kuroo**

I really thought i posted

that on my personal man im sorry

**Bokuto**

We were plastered its not ur fault

Bokuto locked his phone as the elevator dinged, he stepped out, leaving the apartment building and getting in his Uber. After a fatigued greeting, Bokuto asked the driver if they could make a stop at the closest coffee shop. The driver agreed and they were off.

~~~~~

Bokuto sighed as he entered the office building, he was not excited for his meeting with Kenji and his team. The secretary smiled at the two-toned haired boy, before buzzing him up to Kenji’s office. Bokuto was preparing himself for the verbal lashing he knew he was bound to get from his manager.

He pushed the door open, Kenji’s head instantly snapped in his direction, “Glad you could finally join us, you absolute  _ dumpster fire _ ,” he sneered, before looking him up and down. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks Kenji, I feel like shit.”

“Good.”

Bokuto plopped down into his seat, sliding a coffee over to Kenji, casually sipping his. 

Kenji eyed him suspiciously, “Bokuto, you can’t get yourself out of this by bribing me.” 

The tired boy sighed, placing his head on the sleek black table, “I know, just thought it would lessen the blow,” he mumbled under his breath, defeat tinged under his words.. 

Kenji sighed, knowing that Bokuto was sensitive. Bokuto was usually able to avoid negative comments, but with the onslaught of personal attacks, Kenji could guess that the young model wasn’t in a good place mentally. He queued up the presentation of their plans, in hopes that it could help lessen the negative backlash. 

The door was pushed open, Bokuto looked up at the person who entered, and it was none other than Terushima Yuuji, Bokuto’s personal stylist and hairdresser. His face resembled a kick puppy. He also worked closely with Kenji as a publicist, he knew how to make a good impression. 

“You can’t say ‘that’s so gay,’ Kou! It’s 2020, what were you thinking?” Yuuji laughed out.

Bokuto let out a whine, burying his face in his hands. Futakuchi looked at Terushima, quietly scolding the blonde, mouthing  _ ‘Don’t’ _ very aggressively. Terushima picked up on Bokuto’s disdain and went to sit next to him.

“Hey Bo, it’ll be okay,” he reassured, rubbing his hand on Bokuto’s back. “We’ll figure it out, and some other celeb will do something stupid, and that’ll become the news of the week.”

“They hate me,” he grumbled. “Everyone hates me now, over some dumb joke. And like I  _ would _ date a guy! I’m not even homophobic,” he exclaimed. 

“That’s the thing that I think can help us,” pondered Kenji. “This whole time we kept your sexuality out of the press, and I don’t want to push you to publicly say anything, but I think you need to inform the media that you’re pansexual.”

Bokuto nodded at Kenji’s words. “It’s not a problem publicly saying it for me, I’m comfortable with my sexuality. It’s just, why do people care so much. There’s real issues happening but a straight-passing man says ‘That’s so gay,’ and the worlds over.”

Kenji felt bad for the male in front of him, he really did, but his hands were tied. They had to address it. He nodded towards Terushima, beckoning him closer. “Go get him something to eat at one of the restaurants nearby,” Kenji whispered into Tersushima’s ear slipping a few bills into his pocket. Terushima gave the brown haired male a curt nod before heading out of the office.

“For now, let me have your phone,” demanded the brunette. “I don’t want you checking your phone constantly, it’s not good for your mental health Bo.”

Bokuto let out a small whine, “Let me text my friends first.” Kenji nodded at him. Bokuto quickly sent a text to his group chat with Kuroo, Atsumu, and Hinata. 

**Bokuto**

Kenji is taking my phone

for the day i think? idk tbh

but i’ll keep u posted

He powered off his phone before sliding it over the table to Kenji. Futakuchi took a deep breath, sighing at the man before him. “Okay, let’s plan out what you’re going to say, yeah?” Bokuto glanced up at him mumbling a “Yeah.”

The two had been discussing his statement. Kenji wanted it to mainly be Bokuto’s words, it was personal to him. Terushima eventually returned with food for all three of them to eat. Bokuto hadn’t realized how hungry he truly was. 

The tall boy inhaled the bento brought to him by the blonde, while Futakuchi read over their prepared statement. “I think it’s good.”

“Rwefy?” the two-toned hair boy asked, mouth full. 

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth!!” screeched Terushima, smacking the boy on the back of the head. 

Futakuchi ignored the two in-front of him, continuing on. He turned to Terushima, “Yuuji, I need you to do something about his appearance right now, he looks like he’s been hit by a bus.” 

“HEY!” interjected Bokuto. 

Terushima nodded, going to get all his stuff ready. They were going to film a video addressing the situation, none of that ‘impersional iPhone notes screenshot shit,’ as Kenji called it. Bokuto had a more straightforward relationship with his social media, so it fit with his style to make a video. Plus the dude was emotional, which was finally working in Kenji’s favor.

After having his hair fixed, and some light makeup applied to lessen the appearance of his dark circles, Bokuto was sat on a couch in one of the side rooms, reading over the statement. Kenji had set up lighting and was currently adjusting the tripod and camera. 

“Don’t worry about saying everything word for word, I’m not too concerned about that, just stick to the main points,” instructed Kenji. Bokuto nodded at his manager, before taking a deep breath to prepare himself. Kenji did a countdown with his fingers, before pressing the button.

Bokuto had made videos for his social media page before, but this was different. He felt like he was naked, baring himself in front of the world, and he didn’t like it. He spoke to the camera, feeling his chest tighten slightly.

“I didn’t expect for this to happen like this, but uhh, life isn’t always a straight forward path I guess,” he chuckled. “I’ve never been very open with my sexual preference on my social media platforms, but I have been an ally, that is evident. I don’t think I need to pull up all my past efforts, I’m not trying to brag or say I only did those things to look like a good person. Everything I do, I do in support, not just as an ally, but as someone who also doesn’t identify with being straight. I’m pansexual,” He sighed shakily. “I guess I thought outwardly saying this would cause a lot of people to be mad at me, but not saying it also has? This isn’t really a good time to address it, or come out, but I’ve been waiting long enough. I hope you all can see that the comments I made, weren’t made with hateful intent, and that we can move forward. Thank you,” he ended with a small smile, before Kenji turned off the camera. 

Kenji walked over in front of him, placing his hand on his shoulder. “You did great Bo, I know it’s not how you wanted it to happen.” Bokuto fiddled with his fingers muttering a thanks.

“I guess I should probably tell you the other part of the plan…” Kenji trailed off.

Bokuto’s head snapped up, confusion written on his face. “We hired a fake-boyfriend for you.”

  
  



	2. Fake something or another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the panic, Bokuto picks who he wants as his fake boo and goes through some inner turmoil.

“You did what now?” questioned Bokuto. 

“We hired you a fake boyfriend, well we don’t have one picked out just yet, that’s where you come in,” stated Kenji, as if this was just a normal occurrence. “We have three potential candidates picked out, we ran all their background checks and did medical check-ups, so it’s really up to you.”

“I still- What? Won’t it be weird if I suddenly have a boyfriend?” asked Bokuto, trying to get out of it. 

“Well yes, we already thought of everything, trust me,” asserted Kenji. “Yachi will be taking photos of you that haven’t been posted on the internet and put whoever you pick into the picture. We also will probably have a shoot for the two of you and make them look older. You two wouldn’t start dating right away, a few friendly appearances, working up to more intimate settings.”

Bokuto’s brain was spinning, if he had a ‘boyfriend’ his whole lifestyle would be changed. He had been single now for almost a year, by choice. He was fond of random hookups, after having his heart played with one too many times. People saw him for his following and his platform, not as a person. However, the man was very affectionate, he enjoyed being cuddled up to someone. Which often led to him and Kuroo platonically cuddling more often than not. 

“But- I like my life right now,” he whined to Kenji. “Well you should’ve thought about that before you decided to be a dumbass, huh?” mocked Kenji, pulling up the profiles of the men. “Now tell me which one you would prefer.”

“Purely based on looks? But what if their personality sucks?! I don’t wanna be stuck dating some weirdo,” groaned Bokuto, going on about how he would have to deal with them, not Kenji. Kenji pinched the bridge of his nose, thoroughly annoyed with Bokuto’s shit. He had spent almost five hours with the boy and felt like he aged 10 years. “Bokuto. Shut. Up.”

Bokuto pursed his lips, pouting. Futakuchi ignored the brooding male, going back to the files, before transferring them over to the flatscreen on the wall. There were a few images of one male on the screen with basic information below.

“Number 1, Matsukawa Issei, he’s 6’2” and-”

“No, not my type,” stated Bokuto.

“Picky picky, whatever,” responded Kenji, clicking into the next slide. “Number 2, Kenma Kozume, he’s 5’6”, probably more your type?” questioned the brunette. 

Bokuto had heard the name before, and his face looked familiar. The boy looked over the image, before it hit him. Kenma, Kuroo’s Kenma, well ex. Kuroo had a messy breakup with the boy, Bokuto could never choose him. He respected his friend too much. Kuroo and Kenma’s relationship was not the healthiest, and he was certain the boy was asexual, and just with Kuroo because it was convenient at the time. Bokuto pulled a sour face at the bad memories.

“He’s Kuroo’s ex, it ended badly, I can’t do that to my friend,” explained Bokuto. “Plus, he was kind of mean.”

“Well, we only have one more option left,” sighed Kenji, before clicking over to the last slide. “Akaashi Keiji, he’s 6’0”, hopefully-”

Bokuto had tuned out Kenji, eyes locked on the image of the male in front of him. He was attracted to him instantly. He was Bokuto’s type, tall, but not taller than him, dark hair, blue eyes, and pretty. He was so pretty.

“Yeah- uh- he seems like it would be fine?” stuttered Bokuto. Kenji gave him a knowing smirk. “I thought you would pick this one, that’s why I saved the best for last. You’re very predictable Bo, of course you would like the pretty boys.”

Bokuto’s cheeks heated up at Kenji’s comment. “Shut up,” he mumbled. Kenji’s laugh echoed throughout the office, after he calmed himself down, he explained to Bokuto what was going to happen next. 

  
“I’ll have Yachi forge some images, they’ll look real so no worries,” Futakuchi began. “Next, we’ll have a meeting with Akaashi, sign some paperwork, NDA’s you know the drill. After that, we’ll have a shoot with you two. I’ll post the apology video tomorrow, while we wait. Kuroo’s having a party soon right? You’ll both go to that. We’ll take it from there.”

This was all happening so fast, Bokuto was trying to keep up. He sat there with his mind drifting, zoning out. Bokuto began to think about what all this would entail, then it hit him.

“Do I- uhhh- do I have to like, kiss him?” he stuttered out.

Kenji turned to him, his face held an expression that read ‘is this bitch serious?’ before laughing to himself. “I mean eventually, probably, yes. The public needs to think you’re dating Bo.”

“I don’t know if I can do this Kenji, this is a lot right now,” Bokuto stated, panic lacing his voice. 

“Hey, hey, it’ll be fine we’ll work in baby steps, it’s not going to be everything at once. It’s not like you have to fuck him.”

“Fuck him!” Bokuto squeaked. “What if we don’t get along, I’m not a good actor Kenji.”

“That’s why we hired someone you were sexually attracted to, dumbass,” said Futakuchi, as he finished gathering all the paperwork. “Okay so I’ll contact Akaashi and we can meet up here tomorrow to discuss stuff in person. Okay?”

“Yeah, fine, see you tomorrow.”

~~~~~

Bokuto went home with his head spinning. He truly wasn’t a good actor and he was going to have to pretend to be in love with someone. Someone he didn’t even know. He felt like he was being sold in an arranged marriage, which in a way, wasn’t far from the truth. He kept thinking about the possible negative outcomes. What if Akaashi is an asshole? He doesn’t look like one, he looks serious, pretty and serious. What if the public figures out? His career would be over. What would he do if he lost everything? He wasn’t very smart and he didn’t go to college, he didn’t have many options if his lifestyle fell through.

Futakuchi was still holding his phone hostage, so he had nothing to hinder these thoughts swimming in his head. Kicking his shoes off he walked into his large living room, plopping on the white plush coach. Placing his elbows on his knees, he rubbed his face in a sigh before folding his hands and resting his chin on them, staring out of the floor to ceiling windows of his apartment. Groaning he walked over to his built-in soundsystem, blasting a random song as he made his way to his bathroom.

He entered his marble coated bathroom, flicking on the light. He stripped out of his tracksuit, finally taking a shower, in an attempt to wash away his worries, he was starting to get a stress headache. He stood under the stream of water letting his muscles relax. Feeling his shoulders sink, he didn’t realize how badly he needed this. 

His fingers were starting to prune by the time he turned the shower off. He stepped out, drying himself off, before throwing the towel on his head, rubbing it through his hair. Standing in front of the mirror he looked at himself, not to be cocky, but in his own opinion, he was hot. “I wonder if Akaashi is attracted to men that look like me?” the boy thought while checking out his muscular body.

Naked, he walked into his room, heading straight for his dresser, pulling a pair of fresh Calvin’s on, before belly flopping onto his king sized bed. Flipping onto his back he let out an exasperated sigh. His room was primarily dark colors and sleek black mahogany wood.

After a few minutes in silence, he let out a puff of air, turning on the plasma that was mounted on the wall in front of his bed. The light illuminating the space. He tuned out the show, not being able to focus on anything in particular. He attempted to fall asleep, but was unsuccessful. After two episodes and no sign of being able to fall asleep, he let out another dramatic sigh. 

“Fuck it,” he muttered to himself going to his drawer once again, stepping into a pair of running shorts. He preferred to wear shorts that had a 5” inseam because of his ‘killer thighs.’ Pulling on calf length socks and slipping on his running shoes heading to his personal gym. He needed to blow off steam. 

He ran 5 miles on his treadmill, trying to clear his head, or at least get his body tired enough that it’ll fall into a deep sleep. After running, he transitioned to lifting weights, watching his biceps flex in the full length mirror. A few reps in he felt the exhaustion hit him, wiping the sweat from his hairline, he made his way to take his second shower of the day. Repeating the process, he was clad in a fresh pair of briefs, as he finally let sleep succumb him.

~~~~~

The sound of quick knocking on his front woke him up from his sleep. Grumbling he walked to his front door still clad in his briefs. Swinging the door open he saw Futakuchi standing on the other side, dressed in a casual suit, holding two coffees. He quickly slammed the door in his manager's face.

“Go away I don’t wanna deal with any of this today,” called out Bokuto.

“Too fucking bad princess, now open the door,” cursed Kenji. 

Bokuto let out a string of profanity, opening the door, letting Kenji inside. Futakuchi walked into his apartment, setting the coffee’s down on the quartz countertop, before facing Bokuto, giving him a once over.

“Why aren’t you dressed? As much fun as it is to look at your muscles, I’m assuming you don’t want to meet your fake boyfriend in just your briefs?” he snickered. 

Bokuto’s cheeks heated at Kenji’s teasing, “You just woke me up,” he muttered, scratching the back of his neck, as he turned to go back to his room to put some clothes on. “Plus you stole my alarm clock, genius,” he yelled in mention of his phone.

Futakuchi rolled his eyes at the two-toned haired man, scoffing. Bokuto was in his room and yelled out to Kenji in the kitchen, “What do I need to be wearing Kenji?”

“Casual I guess, unless you wanna make an impression,” he said suggestively.

Bokuto rolled his eyes at his manager's response, pulling a pair of black straight-legged pants and tossing a white slim fitting t-shirt over his head. After brushing his teeth quickly, he made his way back out to Kenji, hair still flat. Grabbing his coffee he took a swig, making a face at the taste mixing with his freshly brushed teeth.

“Get your shoes on and let's go, the world doesn’t live on Bokuto time,” huffed Kenji. Bokuto scoffed at him, slipping on his AF1’s and grabbing a bomber jacket.

~~~~~

The duo made their way to Kenji’s office, being stopped by his secretary on the way in. “Your 9 a.m. is in your office sir,” she said to the brown haired male. Futakuchi smiled at her, thanking her. Stepping into his office they were greeted with a dark haired male sitting in one of the chairs, with his back to the door. The male turned towards the door upon hearing the door open, catching eyes with the two-toned haired male. Bokuto’s eyes slightly widened, his breath catching slightly, he was even prettier in person. “Fuck, I am absolutely screwed,” he thought to himself.

Bokuto took in the appearance of the black haired boy sitting in front of him. He was wearing a white baggy turtleneck and cream colored straight legged pants. He was sitting with one ankle crossed over another, hands clasped in his lap, like he didn’t want to take up too much space in the unfamiliar office. He looked angelic. Bokuto shook his head, reminding himself that this was a business deal, he couldn’t allow himself to be wooed by the boy's good looks.

“You must be Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you, I’m Futakuchi Kenji,” spoke Kenji, he gestured towards the taller man next to him, “And this is Bokuto Koutarō.”

  
  



	3. Until contract do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters prewritten but im trying to finish another one before I upload ch 4 ahaha, we finally meet Akaashi and have some interaction with them, Akaashi is an angsty quiet boy. I haven't reread this since writing it so if there's any mistakes SRY, I hope u enjoy it! there's also some weird formatting issues, but im not super good at formatting on AO3 so im sorry, its only with the text messages, it's still easy to figure out what's what but ya!

Bokuto gave a curt nod to the boy sitting in front of him, their eyes still connected. Akaashi gave him a pointed look, not breaking the eye contact until Futakuchi clapped his hands, pulling both of their attention to him. 

The two-toned hair boy made his way to the chair next to Akaashi, plopping down next to him. Bokuto’s knees were slightly man-spreading, not because he was trying to be an asshole, but because he was just so big. Akaashi silently judged the amount of space the larger man was taking up.

While Bokuto and Futakuchi were talking through some of Bokuto’s plans for the week, Akaashi zoned out taking in the appearance of the loud man in front of him. He was different than most of the people the boy had dealt with before, definitely more well-known, but he didn’t care about the fame unlike most people in his line of work. So Bokuto’s fame didn’t impress him much. He could see the appeal to the male, he wasn’t ugly. Bokuto was definitely better looking than the average street walker, but he was loud. So loud. Akaashi felt his temples begin to throb at the thought of having to spend large amounts of alone time with the man next to him. But a job is a job, and by the looks of it, this would pay a lot better than any of the gigs he was previously getting.

Futakuchi got his attention again, the three of them had to run through the contact, and establish ground rules. Akaashi usually had a strict rule of not kissing his clients, the majority of his contracts never led him to any actual acts of intimacy. However he knew those rules were going to have to be bent a little bit, and for the right price he was willing to make that exception.

“We have to have some basic rules for the two of you to follow,” stated Kenji, pulling up a visual document of the contract on the big monitor in his office, he knew Bokuto well enough to realize that he doesn’t really listen well when it comes to contracts. “We’ll start with a nine month contact-”

“Whoa wait, nine months?” interrupted Bokuto, sitting forward in his chair. “Kenj you never mentioned that.” Akaashi rolled his eyes at Bokuto’s little outburst.

“Yes nine months Bo, and at the end we’ll discuss extending it if need be, but that of course is up to the two of you,” Akaashi nodded at Futakuchi’s words, while Bokuto sat gaping like a fish out of water. He expected it to last a while but, nine months? Nine months was a long time to fake being with someone.

“During this time, you both will not be allowed to see other people, is that an issue for either of you?” questioned Kenji, looking back and forth at the two of them expectantly.

“No I guess not,” murmured Bokuto. Futakuchi moved his gaze to the brunette.

“No that will not be an issue,” Akaashi softly spoke. It was the first words the angelic boy had uttered out of his mouth and it already had Bokuto’s head spinning. Even his voice was ethereal. 

“Perfect, now as you may expect with being a public figure, Bokuto has events to attend so you will be tasked with going to those events as his date. We would cover the cost of any needed items for all events, the main one being styling,” informed Kenji. “Terushima works with us, he’s Bokuto’s personal stylist so essentially he will become your stylist as well. We can purchase you an entire wardrobe for start. Not that there’s anything particularly wrong with what you’re currently wearing, you’ll just be expected to be wearing more on brand items.”

Bokuto sneaked a look at Akaashi, he seemed deeply focused on Kenji’s words. While the two-toned hair boy knew he should be paying attention to his manager as well, he was hyper aware of the body next to him and couldn’t will his brain to focus on anything else.

“Hello earth to Bokuto, do you agree with the terms?” huffed Kenji, he was getting annoyed, and so was Akaashi. How was he expected to deal with this boy for nine months, when he couldn’t even pay attention to a contract that could alter his whole career? “What did I sign myself up for?” Akaashi thought to himself.

“Yeah- what? I agree, sure whatever,” Bokuto stammered out, cheeks turning red.

“Wow, that quickly I thought you would put up a fight more,” smirked Kenji. Bokuto’s head whipped up to meet Kenji’s gaze. “Wait what? What did I just agree to?” questioned Bokuto.

“Akaashi eventually moving into your spare room,” smirked Kenji. Bokuto opened his mouth to say something but Kenji cut him off. “You two are meant to look like you’re dating, it’s only natural for a “couple” to move in with each other,” he explained, doing air quotes around the word couple.

“And you’re fine with this?” Bokuto questioned, pivoting his body to look at the boy next to him. Akaashi shrugged his shoulders in response, “It only makes sense.” Bokuto’s eyes widened at the brunette.

Akaashi seemed perfectly fine with all of the terms Futakuchi was suggesting. Bokuto assumed that he was used to this kind of stuff, however, for him this was all new. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to share his space with another person again. But this was business, not pleasure, he argued with himself. Surely he won’t get hurt like he was previously.

His last committed relationship ended badly, which is why he turned to the hookup lifestyle. It wasn’t messy, no long term connections, and more specifically, no getting hurt. His longterm college girlfriend had been with him because of the future prospects of his career. Not because she actually loved him. How could she love him when he found her in his bed with her legs wrapped around another man? It wasn’t love. She used him as a stepping stool to further her career, and cheat on him with richer more well established men. 

Since then, he refused to let himself get close enough to another person, close enough to get hurt. That’s why he had Kuroo. If he needed to be held, Kuroo was there to hold him, and vice versa. His friend was equally as torn from a breakup, so both of them used each other for comfort, never going further than innocent cuddles and hugs.

Futakuchi kept rattling off the terms, which were pretty basic. Once the relationship was established the pair would have to become more touchy in public, they were tasked with learning small details about each other, and if they weren’t in public they could act however they wanted to within the contacts rules.

Bokuto zoned out as Kenji talked to the boy next to him. They were going over some rules and parts of the contract that only applied to Akaashi.

“We’ll give you  ¥500,000 monthly as payment, that includes transportation that you would have to take to and from meetings, a clothing allowance, and any other expenses you might come across,” stated Futakuchi. “If there’s ever a time where it’s a larger trip we’ll cover the expenses.”

“¥500,000?” Akaashi questioned, taken aback by the amount they were willing to pay him. It was definitely more than he anticipated.

“Yeah is that enough for you? We can discuss a change in price if we need to.”

“Oh no, that amount will do just fine, thank you,” he assured. He was in shock, but he wasn’t going to let that read. If he could make it through the nine months he would have more than enough money to fully fund his education and pay off his debt. He would be free.

“Okay!” Kenji clapped his hands to get Bokuto’s attention, “Now we just gotta sign. Obviously there will be an NDA, I’m sure both parties are okay with that?”

The two boys nodded along, signing their names and initializing. Once the contract was finished, Futakuchi told the pair that they were going to break for lunch before doing some shoots for Yachi to edit. 

Bokuto rushed out of the room, stating that he was starving, but he just needed to get out of the cramped office. Kenji finally gave him his cellphone back and he had been itching to check his messages and social media accounts. He opened the Twitter app to read replies to the video Kenji had posted on his account.

**Random.user: His apology seems sincere but who knows**

**Random.user1: I thought I sensed some sexual tension between him and @KurooTetsurō *winky emoji***

**Random-user: It still doesnt change the fact that he said a homophobic slur**

**REPLY: Random_user12: @Random-user he literally apologized, u still stan a racist i see those Ushijima tweets lmaoooooo go off tho sis**

Bokuto let out a sigh, for the most part people had taken well to his response, which he was grateful for. He knew coming out that people would try to paint him in a relationship with his friends, but he didn’t mind, and neither did they. Bokuto saw more tweets shipping him with Kuroo which caused him to chuckle, he shared a few of them with his best friend. Kuroo replied immediately.

**Kuroo:**

Kuchiman finally ungrounded you?

**Bokuto:**

ya dad gave me my 

phone back lmao

**Kuroo:**

bruh lmao @ the tweet tho

u come out and automatically get put in

a relationship 

**Bokuto:**

BRUH ikr i thought it was funny

I gotta go Kuchi wants us back but wanna

link for dinner w/atsumu n hinata

**Kuroo:**

yee i’ll text them

Bokuto slipped his phone back into his pocket, grabbing a snack from the break area. As he turned around he made eye contact with Akaashi. Bokuto smiled and waved at the boy, Akaashi gave him a small nod in acknowledgement before turning on his heel and stepping back into Futakuchi’s office.

He scoffed at the aloof male, before taking a large bite of the donut he snagged. After he finished his snack he trudged into his manager's office, throwing himself into the chair with a dramatic sigh. Akaashi sat in silence, slightly judging the male next to him for his over the top behavior. He had put up with people like him before, so it shouldn’t be too hard, but he had gotten used to his quiet roommate.

“Okay thanks for putting up with all this paperwork, I really appreciate it,” stated Futakuchi while going through the files to double check everything. “We’ll get this notarized and it’ll be all set. We probably should take some basic photos for Yachi today and then we’ll plan a time for the two of you to get together and go over some basic information… a get to know each other if you will.”

~~~~~

Both of the boys were changed into different clothes and brought into the set, which was meant to look like an average living room. There was a small sofa and an armchair on one side of the wall, a coffee table in the middle with slight decoration on it, and a television on the other side of the wall. It looked like the type of living room you would see at a single males house.

Akaashi was seated on the sofa, positioned behind him was Bokuto. The pair were instructed to ‘act natural,’ which was currently impossible for the larger male, he felt like he was short circuiting being so close to the dark haired man.

“Bo, you look stiff, loosen up,” instructed Kenji. Bokuto rolled his eyes at his manager's comment, it’s not like he was trying to be awkward. He completely forgot how to position his body after inhaling Akaashi’s cologne.

“I don’t think I know how to model anymore, sorry Kenj, my career is done, I guess I’ll become a stripper or something-” rambled Bokuto, cheeks tinted red from embarrassing himself in front of Akaashi.

Akaashi sighed, tilting his head away from Bokuto’s incessant rambling, before turning to face the male. “Just act like it’s any other photoshoot, okay? You can do that right?” Bokuto pursed his lips, tilting his head slightly to the side, he looked like a confused puppy. After a few seconds he nodded.

“Just another shoot, right. Yeah… I can do that,” he exhaled quickly, shaking his head, getting in ‘the zone.’ While Akaashi wasn’t going to admit it, he found this version of Bokuto a little endearing. Sure he was loud and annoying, but he seemed to be a hard worker. 

Turning forward, Akaashi got back into the position he was previously in, hands in his lap clutching a prop cup. Bokuto forgot about the camera, focusing on how he would act if his crush was sitting in front of him at a house party. He leaned forward, pressing himself flush against the couch, draping his left arm over Akaashi’s torso, and resting his chin on the brunette's right shoulder. Briefly Akaashi tensed, not expecting the sudden closeness. He turned his head to the side making eye contact with the unusually quiet male. The camera quickly clicked, the photo popping up on the monitor next to it.

Bokuto was staring into Akaashi’s teal eyes, forgetting about the shoot all together. His cheeks were flushed pink, as were Akaashi’s. The pair sat completely still. Yachi, who was taking the photos, continued to snap pictures of them sitting on the couch.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this still,” murmured Terushima to Futakuchi. Kenji nodded at his words. Once there were enough photos, Kenji announced that they were good to go for the day. The two separated quickly, it was as if Kenji’s words had broken a spell that bound them together.

They quickly changed back into their original clothes, before heading back out into the main room. 

“Okay you two,” Futakuchi started, “tomorrow you’ll meet at Bokuto’s apartment to get to know each other a little more. After that Kuroo’s party is this weekend, your first outing will be there. Keep it friendly obviously, we don’t want to move too fast.”

“Sounds good, see you tomorrow Bokuto-san, it was nice meeting you,” murmured Akaashi, turning on his heel to leave. Bokuto sat in shock for a second, before snapping out of it and yelling after the quiet boy.

“BYE AKASHI! LET ME KNOW WHAT TIME YOU’RE COMING OVER!” 

Akaashi smiled to himself, maybe it was a little endearing. ‘Nah not really,’ he thought to himself as he exited the posh building.

  
  



	4. Fine dining and apartment living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, here's chapter 4 while I force myself to finish the current chapter im working on, hopefully posting this will motivate me to do so IDK. Bokuto goes out to dinner with the bois and we get some insight into Akaashi's background hehe, again if there's any issues, sry lol
> 
> also it actually is a real restaurant and section of the city in Japan, I DID RESEARCH, and asked my friend who lives in Japan sksksk

“Where and when are we meeting up?” asked Bokuto, talking to Kuroo on his iPhone as he walked into the foyer of his apartment. He had gone home directly after his day with Futakuchi and Akaashi. “I really want to get out of my place, I’m stuck overthinking in here.”

“Okay drama queen, we’re meeting up around 8 at Kitafuku, want me to pick you up?” questioned Kuroo, already knowing the answer.

“Yes please, I don’t want to go to Ginza aloneee,” whined Bokuto. He hated traveling to places alone and he especially hated showing up to restaurants alone. Bokuto had a lot of anxiety that he hid well with his boisterous personality, not a lot of people knew about his struggles, save for Kuroo, Futakuchi, Terushima, and Atsumu who only found out due to witnessing it first-hand.

“I’ll be at your place by 7, okay? That gives you three hours and you better be dressed appropriately, no Adidas,” Kuroo instructed.

“Bet I’ll be the best looking bitch in there,” laughed Bokuto. “Seriously though, I do have some things I need to tell you and I probably shouldn’t be telling too many people so I’m not going to tell Tsumu and Hinata…” he trailed off.

“You’re not dying are you?”

“NO! Nothing that serious oh my gosh,” screeched Bokuto.

“Alright, you’re freaking me out, I’ll see you soon don’t have a panic attack okay?” Kuroo reminded him.

Bokuto hung up the call mumbling a bye to his friend, kicking his shoes off and discarding his wallet onto the table by his front door. He hung his keys and jacket on their respective racks sighing to himself.

He veered off to the left entering his kitchen, going to the large fridge he pulled out ingredients to make a smoothie. If he was eating out at Kitafuku, his dietician would kill him if he at least didn’t eat something packed with nutrients at least once during the day. Plus all he had eaten previously was the donut at Kenji’s office, he wouldn’t be able to last four hours until dinner. 

After grabbing all the ingredients and threw them haphazardly into his blender, watching as the mixture became a smooth consistency. He poured it into a glass, quickly downing it, not wanting to waste time, he wanted to get a decent workout in before Kuroo arrived at his place. After rinsing out his dishes and putting everything away Bokuto went into his room, stripping off his clothes, changing into workout shorts. He pulled his weightlifting shoes on and made his way into his gym. 

Inside the confines of his personal gym, he started blasting his workout playlist. Starting with running, he turned on his treadmill and ran four miles. His torso was slick with sweat from his workout. As he hopped off the treadmill, he snatched up his water bottle taking generous gulps from it. After his run he moved on to squatting. Adjusting the weights on the bar to be 275 lbs. A few reps in he started to feel the stretch in his thighs, a feeling he had come to grow fond of. Once he had finished his set, he placed the bar back, looking at himself in the full length mirror.

Bokuto was vain, for obvious reasons, he knew people envied his body, and that filled him with short-lived confidence. During the start of his career, he had obsessively worked out, in attempts to gain his ideal body. Before he started modeling, he played volleyball, but sustained an injury causing him to not be able to compete on a high level. However, in his eyes there was always something that he could improve on. Which would sound insane to most people, but the industry he was in wasn’t the best body image wise. He had developed an eating disorder his first year in the industry, not one of his proudest moments, but he was over it now. For the most part. He still found himself going full days without food, accidentally. Hence the need for a dietician, and the daily texts from Futakuchi reminding him to eat. 

After doing a few more reps, he switched over to doing some pull-ups, sit-ups, and push-ups. Once he finished that he was fully satisfied with his workout, checking his phone he noticed that he had wasted almost two hours. Bokuto hurried to the bathroom, hopping into the shower, letting the water cascade down his body. Speeding through his bathroom routine, he dried his hair styling it in the upwards fashion it was normally seen in. Making his way to his bedroom he got dressed in a form-fitting navy blue button up, not buttoned up all the way with the sleeves rolled up. He slipped on a pair of grey slim-fitting suit pants, tucking in the shirt.

Hearing knocks on his front door, Bokuto made his way there, looping a belt through his pants. He swung the door open revealing Kuroo, who was dressed similarly, except instead of blue he wore red, and black pants instead of grey. Bokuto finished fastening his belt, looking up at his friend.

“I’m almost done getting ready, I lost track of time while I was working out,” Bokuto said sheepishly. “Do whatever you want I’ll be done soon!” he stated loudly, walking back into his bedroom to finish getting ready. Bokuto slipped on a silver Rolex, slid a few Cartier rings onto his fingers, and fastened a single silver chain around his neck. Once he was done he sprayed an expensive cologne onto himself, heading out to where Kuroo was sitting in his living room.

“I’m ready to go whenever,” he stated to his friend.

“I came over early because of your stress induced phone call Bo, care to elaborate?” 

“OH, yeah that,” Bokuto laughed awkwardly, “So uh, Kenjikindahiredsomeonetodateme,” he breathed out quickly.

“Run that back, Kenji did what?” questioned Kuroo.

“UGH!” Bokuto sighed dramatically, hiding his face in his hands he mumbled, “Kenji hired someone to date me.”

“Like actually date you, like a prostitute?” laughed Kuroo.

“HE IS NOT A PROSTITUTE! HE IS NICE!” Bokuto defended.

“Ohohoho so it’s a he? I’m assuming I’m to blame with that snap huh?”

“Yeah… but it’s okay! He seems nice, I think I annoy him though, but like he’s really pretty,” admitted Bokuto, his cheeks turning pink at his confession. 

Bokuto explained to him the contract, including everything Kenji told him about the deal. He told his friend how he felt about the deal, explaining how Akaashi was his ideal type looks-wise. 

“So I guess he’s coming over tomorrow at some point so we can get to know each other better,” Bokuto explained. “Kenji said we have to learn details about each other just in case either of us get asked, sort of like a test I guess, I don’t know I’m a little stressed out about all of it.”

“Yeah that’s uh a lot to take in,” Kuroo admitted. “So you guys just have to be together for nine months?”

“I guess? Unless we need to extend it for any reason. Kenj said we would address it at that point,” sighed Bokuto.

“Okay, I’m following now, but what happens if you fall in love with him or vice versa?” questioned Kuroo.

“Fuck I don’t know repress those until they go away or the contract ends,” answered Bokuto. 

“Bo, you literally suck at hiding your feelings,” pointed out Kuroo. “Remember Cabo? You professed your love for someone after, like what? A day?”

“Okay, well, this is different,” Bokuto claimed. “There’s legal shit involved, I mean the contract doesn’t state anything against it, but what if something happens and then we don’t get along? Then I’m stuck with that for however many months.”

“Wow Bokuto said something smart, let’s alert TMZ. This just in model Bokuto Koutarou does in fact have a brain!” exclaimed Kuroo in mock shock. Bokuto rolled his eyes at his dark haired friend. “Can we just go to the restaurant now? I’m sick of you,” complained Bokuto. Kuroo cackled at his friend, announcing that their Uber was there anyway.

~~~~~

Akaashi made his way home after the meeting with Bokuto and Futakuchi, having to deal with the loud model all day was exhausting. The travel time from the upper scale districts down to the lower middle class where he resides was longer than he would have wanted, but he finally arrived at his shared apartment. 

He had one roommate, who was to blame for his current ‘profession’. While he despised the majority of the paid outings he had to go on, they weren’t all terrible. Pretend to be nice to sad old men, take their money, and leave. He had it down to a science. While his roommate took more enjoyment out of toying with his clients, Keiji preferred to get things over with as quickly as possible. 

In the start of his sophomore year of college, Akaashi’s father died. This left his family in a poor financial state. He quickly had to readjust if he wanted to stay in school. In order to afford his bills that year, he started working two mediocre paying jobs, which still barely gave him enough money to survive. Akaashi’s grades started slipping, almost causing him to lose his scholarships, which would’ve thoroughly screwed him over.

His roommate noticed his friends financial struggles and offered him a solution. “What’s more valuable than your time?” his roommate had prompted. At first Akaashi was against the suggestion, he had been taught growing up that you work for your money. That was until he saw how much money his roommate was bringing in with minimal effort. What’s wrong with taking the easy way out every once and awhile?

Deciding to chance it, he told his roommate to sign him up, and that same day he received an offer. In less than a week he was making almost double what he made in one singular paycheck. Shortly after Akaashi started escorting he was making enough money that he was able to quit both of his part-time jobs.

Akaashi’s jobs never went further than the occasional excessive groping, he made that very clear when meeting up with people. There was only one instance where the client pushed the boundaries, taking advantage of the younger male during the early weeks of his escorting. Since that moment, Akaashi carried a weapon on him during all ‘dates’.

While there was a dark side, Akaashi didn’t particularly hate escorting. It was easy, for the most part, paid well, and all he had to do was look pretty. Deep down he knew he was more than just his looks, but was there something wrong with cashing in on what he was gifted with? Akaashi had heard many people before say that if you’re good looking, life is easier; however, that wasn’t always the case. If that were true he wouldn’t be living in a shitty two bedroom apartment, barely being able to pay for university, and he especially wouldn’t have to be an escort. 

Although, Akaashi’s luck had seemingly changed. This gig would be more than enough to pay for the rest of his school and all of his loans. He had wanted to major in art or creative writing, but that’s not practical. He couldn’t waste his potential, so he majored in business, and with only a year left he was almost done. 

Walking into his quaint apartment, Akaashi noticed his roommates shoes were at the door. He set all of his stuff down, slipping his shoes off, letting them rest next to his roommates. Akaashi made his way to his room, passing by his roommate who was perched on their couch. 

“How was your meeting?” his roommate mumbled as Akaashi walked past him.

“Good I think, they’re offering a lot of money,” Akaashi informed him. “It’s just a long contact.”

“More than one date? That’s usually out of your M.O, what made you change that?”

“The money,” Akaashi said blankly.

“Fair enough.”

“I’ll be gone tomorrow, not sure how long, I have to meet up with him at his apartment,” Akaashi stated.

“You sure that’s smart? Who is this dude?”

“Some model, he’s harmless,” chuckled Akaashi. “Plus I’m not completely defenseless you know this.” His roommate nodded at his words, switching his focus back to the television in front of him.

Akaashi silently walked into his room, plopping himself onto his twin-sized bed. He could already tell that this was going to be a handful, and theoretically he could back out before anything happened, but his mind kept going back to what could come from this. No doubt, a college degree and a stable job, he could be a fake boyfriend for that.

Akaashi sighed to himself before pulling out his laptop. Opening his browser he decided to do some research, typing in ‘Bokuto Koutarou’ into Google. Hundreds of images popped up of the male as well as magazine articles. Akaashi clicked on the most recent one about the drama that the model had gotten himself into. Reading through the articles he laughed quietly to himself, the whole situation seemed ridiculous to the dark haired boy. He was also certain that when meeting Bokutu, that Bokuto was straight, but in his profession he knew that looks can be deceiving. After clicking around more, Akaashi found himself growing tired, lazily shutting the computer screen setting it on his small desk. 

The male walked into the shared bathroom, taking a brisk shower due to the water pressure and heat not being the best. After he was finished he quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. With the towel wrapped around his waist he exited the bathroom.

“I’m going to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Akaashi announced. He saw his roommate nod in acknowledgement before entering his bedroom.

Akaashi nimbly got dressed, pulling on boxers before slipping into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. He crawled into bed, setting an alarm before falling asleep.

~~~~~

Bokuto and Kuroo had met up with Atsumu and Hinata at the restaurant. The four of them quickly fell into their usual rhythm, Atsumu would be pure chaos and egg Hinata and Bokuto on while Kuroo would be left to play dad. The group of friends were discussing the recent events, save for Bokuto’s new ‘boyfriend’. Someone, Atsumu, brought up going to a bar and the four boys found themselves, yet again, sitting around a bar ordering round after round.

Hours quickly went by, and the four boys decided to part ways. Kuroo, being the more responsible of the two, ordered an Uber for him and Bokuto. Bokuto was slouched over inside the Uber mumbling incoherent phrases to his best friend. 

“Kurrr, do you *hiccup* think *hiccup* that Akashi would wanna be with me?” questioned Bokuto in his drunken state. 

“Bo, who’s Akashi?” laughed Kuroo, he was drunk, but not as drunk as his counterpart. 

“Some really *hiccup* nice boy,” Bokuto said dreamily. “But I can’t like *hiccup* him, not allowed, Kenji will be mad!”

“Well mad Kenji is not something to fuck with.”

“Yeaaaah you’re right,” mused Bokuto, drawing out the syllables. “But honestly, I’ll *hiccup* fight Kenj, I don’t care,” he exclaimed.

“Sure Bo sure,” joked Kuroo. The Uber came to a stop outside of Bokuto’s apartment building, Kuroo thanked the driver before working on the task of getting a drunk Bokuto into his apartment. “Come on, we’re at your place, up you go.” Kuroo heaved the other boy up letting him rest his arm over his shoulders for support.

In the elevator Bokuto mumbled incoherent phrases to himself, as they made their way up to his floor. Once inside Kuroo helped him get out of his jacket and shoes, and got him situated for bed. Kuroo placed Bokuto in his own bed after instructing him to drink a bottle of water.

“I’m just gunna crash here, okay?” Kuroo asked.

“Mmmm sure, don’t care, night night,” Bokuto yawned out before falling into a coma-like drunken sleep. Kuroo laughed at him before making his way to the guest room to go to bed himself.

~~~~~

Kuroo woke early to the sound of knocking on Bokuto’s front door, cursing to himself he quickly got out of bed, pulling last night's clothes on. Running a hand through his hair he popped his head into Bokuto’s room.

“Hey dumbass wake up, someone’s knocking on your door,” Kuroo announced to the sleeping male.

Bokuto opened his eyes, feeling a bit hazy, “Hmmm?”

“Someone is at your door. Wake the fuck up,” Kuroo instructed. 

“Just go open it, I gotta get dressed still,” Bokuto complained. Kuroo sighed as he made his way to the front door. Bokuto checked his phone seeing a text from an unknown number.

**UNKNOWN:**

Hello, it’s Akaashi, Futakuchi gave me

your number. We’re supposed to meet

today so I’ll be over around 10? 

Futakuchi gave me your address as well

so, I’ll see you then.

Bokuto checked the time, seeing that it was 10:10. “Shit,” he mumbled to himself.

  
  



	5. Surprisingly pleasant conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi goes to Bokuto's apartment and uhhh surprise shawtyyyy someone's there! drama-rama and misunderstandings aha. i hope u guys like this chapter, i've prewritten a few and im just trying to keep some written as i write more if that makes sense idk

Kuroo swung the door open, revealing a put together dark haired male. The male in front of him looked a little taken back, like he was not expecting someone to answer the door besides the model he met the day prior.

“Hi, I’m Kuroo, how can I help you?” Kuroo questioned the male.

Akaashi froze briefly, twisting his fingers together. “I’m Akaashi Keiji, I’m here to see Bokuto, I texted him…” he trailed.

“Akaashi Keiji…” Kuroo mumbled, the name sounding familiar, but he couldn’t place it. “Bokuto is getting dressed I think? Not quite sure, the door woke me up. I woke him up before answering.” Kuroo informed him innocently. 

Thoughts were pounding in Akaashi’s mind. He was hyper focusing on the information that was given to him. Bokuto was getting dressed, in front of him stood a good looking man obviously in the previous nights clothes, the wrinkles were evident of that. Anyone with eyes could put together what was happening. 

“If you want to come in and sit down I can check on the dumbass,” Kuroo offered, stepping to the side to let the other male in. He showed Akaashi to the living room, informing him to wait there. “Bo mentioned you were coming over today, but didn’t say a time, but he shouldn’t be long.”

Akaashi mindlessly nodded at the tall male, his mind was racing. He took a seat in Bokuto’s living room, letting out a shaky sigh. He looked around taking in the models apartment, which looked like it was straight from a home magazine. This was the difference between them, Bokuto had everything he could want, money was no issue for him, and obviously he could get whoever he wanted as well. Bokuto’s living room was almost the size of Akaashi’s entire apartment. Could he really relate to him? Truly?

Akaashi sat in silence for a few minutes before Kuroo reappeared. Kuroo made his way into the upscale kitchen, opening the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. It was obvious to the quiet male that the beheaded man before him had been here before, enough to be comfortable with the layout.

“Bokuto’s almost done, so he should be out in a minute,” Kuroo informed him. “Do you want water?”

“Oh, sure, thank you,” Akaashi responded spacily.

“Hey! I know it now, aren’t you Kenma’s roommate?” questioned Kuroo.

Upon hearing his roommates name Akaashi’s head snapped in Kuroo’s direction. “How- How do you know Kenma?”

“Ouch,” Kuroo said in feign hurt. “Date the kid for almost two years and he never mentions you to his roommate.”

Realization flashed across Akaashi’s face, so this was Kenma’s ex. He had briefly mentioned him before, never by name, or giving off any over the top descriptors. Kenma preferred to keep his romantic life private, or as private as he could. “He’s mentioned you in passing, never by name though,” Akaashi admitted.

An unknown emotion swam through Kuroo’s dark eyes, that hurt, but it was the past. His relationship was in the past. He had gotten over him. He still loved Kenma, but he was no longer  _ in _ love with him. Their love had grown cold, there was no pulse. Suddenly one day the buzzing feeling he got from touching Kenma’s skin faltered, and he was left with nothing, an empty shell. But what hurt the most was when Kenma informed him that he never felt the same, not once. Even after everything he did, Kuroo couldn’t bring himself to hate the smaller male, not even a little bit.

“I can’t imagine it was ever anything nice,” Kuroo responded, attempting to hide his bitter tone. “I hope he’s doing okay though, he deserves it.”

“Yeah, he’s fine, the same,” Akaashi reassured, he wasn’t quite sure what to say to the man in front of him. There’s not an easy way to tell someone their ex boyfriend sells their body for money.

“That’s good, well I have some business to attend to today, sorry if he’s hungover and annoying,” Kuroo chuckled lightly. “It was nice meeting you Akaashi.”

“Yeah, erm, likewise,” Akaashi mumbled.

Kuroo grabbed his stuff, bidding a final goodbye to the quiet male on the couch, before he grabbed his stuff and left. Akaashi sat in silence, over analyzing the situation at hand. He played with his hands, a nervous habit he had developed, and waited for the loud male to come out of his room.

After another few minutes, Bokuto finally emerged from his bedroom. His hair was dripping wet, his lower half was covered by a pair of grey joggers and a simple black tee on his top half. Bokuto flashed Akaashi a lopsided smile as he made his way over to where the other male was seated. As he approached the other male, Bokuto took in his appearance. Akaashi was sitting on his couch in a pair of straight-legged jeans and an oversized peach colored crewneck. Bokuto’s heart clenched seeing him, he looked so sweet.

“Sorry about that, I completely slept through your message, a few of my friends went drinking last night and I always end up going past my limit,” he said sheepishly. “Sorry I didn’t answer the door for you, but hopefully Kuroo was nice.”

“Yeah he seemed nice, sorry if I interrupted anything,” Akaashi said plainly, not making eye contact with the taller man.

There was a brief pause of realization, Bokuto’s eyes widened and he flailed his arms in front of his body. “OH NO! It was nothing like that! We just got too drunk and he stayed in my spare,” Bokuto explained himself quickly. 

“You don’t need to explain yourself, I get it,” assured Akaashi. It’s not like Bokuto owed him anything. He just hoped for their sake that it wouldn’t be like this once he had to move in.

Bokuto nodded, assuming they were on the same page. He plopped down in a chair next to the couch, angling his body to face Akaashi. He quickly changed the subject. “Are you hungry at all?”

“Not particularly,” answered Akaashi.

“Okay well I am and I don’t feel like trying to cook anything, so I’m gonna order something for delivery, you’re getting something, like it or not. If you don’t tell me then I’ll pick randomly.”

Akaashi sighed, but went along with the taller boy, not wanting to argue about it. Bokuto happily ordered food for the two of them, probably more than needed.

“Okay so, getting to know each other, do you want to start, or do you want me to?” Bokuto questioned, cocking his head to the side. Akaashi gestured for him to start. “Uh okay where to start, I played volleyball in high school and was probably going to go pro but I tore my ACL. Now I just play for fun.”

“I used to play as well,” Akaashi said quietly. Bokuto perked up at that information.

“Really?! What position? I was an ace,” he said proudly.

“I was a setter, I only played in highschool,” answered Akaashi.

“Maybe we can play together one day?” Bokuto asked.

“Maybe… I’m out of practice so I doubt I would be that good anymore.”

Bokuto went on to explain that he became a model shortly after starting college, explaining that he had two older sister’s who enjoyed teasing him, and that he loved owls. Akaashi chuckled to himself at the random information that spewed from his mouth.

After Bokuto explained bits of his life, their food arrived, and they took that time to silently eat. Akaashi started to overthink again, one of his bad habits. Bokuto honestly wasn’t horrible to deal with and the more time he spent around him the more Akaashi could see why he was a success model. Bokuto was an enigma to the quiet boy. He was bright and bubbly but Akaashi theorized that it wasn’t always like that. He also assumed that Bokuto would be more self-centered, but he could tell the male actually cared for people in the way he spoke about them and by his actions. Most people who pay for his company wouldn’t care about his wellbeing, they wouldn’t care to ask if he had eaten or even force him to eat.

Once they had finished eating, Bokuto gave Akaashi his undivided attention, waiting for the darker haired boy to clue him in on his life. Bokuto was waiting to hear more from the angelic boy.

“I’m in my last year at university, I live with one roommate, I’m an only child, but I do speak with my mom quite a bit,” explained Akaashi.

“Do you still speak with your father?”

“Oh, no. He passed away a few years ago,” stated Akaashi.

Bokuto’s eyes widened, he immediately felt his heart swell with guilt, he was such an asshole. “Fuck- I’m so sorry for bringing it up.”

“No it’s fine, you didn’t know. It happened almost three years ago now, I’ve come to terms with it.”

“Uh what do you study at university?” Bokuto asked, hoping to alleviate the conversation. 

“I’m a business major,” stated Akaashi.

“Oh that’s cool! I think if I went to university I probably would’ve been a personal trainer or something with fitness, I enjoy working out, it helps me clear my head. Do you have any hobbies?”

Akaashi was taken aback by all the questions being sent his way, did Bokuto actually care? Or was he just being nice? “Erm, I enjoy doing art related things, like drawing.”

“Oooooh cool! Maybe you can draw me sometime? I can model for you,” Bokuto laughed.

“Yeah, maybe,” murmured Akaashi. It had been awhile since someone had genuinely cared about what he had to say. He wasn’t sure how to react in this situation. Sure Kenma and him got along, but it was more of just coexisting in similar spaces, they never really discussed each other's personal lives.

Bokuto and Akaashi chatted for another couple of hours over random information about their lives. Akaashi learned more about Bokuto than he thought he was going to upon arrival. The pair had a pleasant conversation. Bokuto found himself growing more fond of the quiet males company.

“Okay, well I should probably get going, I have to finish up some of my course work,” stated Akaashi, looking at the time on his phone. 

“Oh, yeah for sure,” Bokuto replied, a little defeated. “Let me walk you to the door.” Bokuto led the smaller male to his front door, opening it for him. 

Akaashi stepped out into the hallway thanking Bokuto. The two-toned hair boy leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So, I guess I’ll see you Saturday?” questioned Bokuto.

“Yeah, am I meeting you there or at your place?”

“We can meet at my place and get an Uber or something,” clarified Bokuto.

“Sounds good, I’ll see you then, have a good rest of your week Bokuto-san,” smiled Akaashi, before heading off towards the direction of the elevator. 

Bokuto felt his cheeks heat up upon hearing Akaashi say his name. He watched Akaashi, making sure he got in the elevator, which didn’t go unnoticed by the darker haired male. Bokuto sighed before walking back into his apartment. He had wanted to hug him in that moment, so badly, but didn’t in fear of it being too much for Akaashi.

Throwing himself onto his couch, he pulled up his Instagram app, typing in Akaashi’s name. He found his profile, which had little on it. There were few photos of the man himself, but more of what seemed to be his art or photos he had taken around the city. Bokuto clicked on the most recent photo of him, sighing in adoration. He clicked out of the picture, and followed Akaashi’s page. He noticed Kuroo was following him as well. “Weird,” Bokuto thought to himself.

~~~~~

The rest of the week went by with no contact from the quiet boy. Bokuto assumed he was busy with school, and with the plethora of shoots Kenji had scheduled for him, he was too busy to realize. For the most part, both of them stuck to their daily routines, except now Akaashi was more frequently in contact with Futakuchi.

Bokuto's week was subpar to say the least. He felt drained from the back to back shoots. On Friday he was finally finished with that week's gigs. Bokuto was lying in his bed, he had some downtime and found his brain wandering back to thoughts of Akaashi.

“Fuck it, I’m texting him,” he mumbled to himself, snagging his phone off of his bedside table he searched up Akaashi’s name.

**:Bokuto**

Hey Akaashi! Just checkin

in on u to see how ur doin

and i was wondering what time

?u were planning on comin over

Akaashi was currently sitting in class, he felt his phone vibrate. Assuming it was Kenma, he let it go until his class finished, checking the time he still had about an hour left of his lecture. After not receiving a message back, Bokuto quickly went into panic mode.

“Don’t text him again, don’t text him again,” he repeated to himself as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. He heard his text tone go off and lunged at the device, but it was just a message from his carrier.

Once his class let out Akaashi checked his phone, seeing a text from Bokuto. He read over the message once, and then a second time. He was a little shocked to be receiving a check in text from the model, but he soon came to the realization that this is something he should probably get used to for the next nine months. Bokuto seemed like the type to text a lot, it was an indication he got from the amount Bokuto liked to talk. He was obviously an extrovert, while Akaashi was the opposite.

**Akaashi:**

Hello Bokuto-san, I’ve been fine.

Sorry I was in class when you texted.

How about you? You said the 

party starts at 9, so probably 8:30

if that works with you.

Bokuto heard his phone go off again, and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Akaashi’s name flash on his screen. He responded quickly, telling him that that time worked for him. The pair had a small conversation before Akaashi informed him that he had homework to do if he was going to be out Saturday night. The two bid each other farewell, Bokuto started to get ready for his workout. That night Bokuto went to bed with a smile on his face due to his exchange with the quiet male.


	6. Shots, shot, shots; otherwise known as a stereotypical party chapter title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi go to Kuroo's party and obviously there's misunderstandings and drunk moments and like Bokutos a dumb drunk baby. Pls enjoy!

Bokuto spent his Saturday afternoon overanalyzing every article in his wardrobe. Normally he would just chuck on a nice t-shirt and jeans and call that adequate party attire, primarily because he didn’t worry about impressing anyone. Most threw themselves at him regardless of what he was wearing. However, he knew a particular dark haired blue eyed boy would not react in that same manner. 

After emptying his whole closet onto his bed he settled for a monochromatic striped button up t-shirt and black form fitting pants. Leaving the top three buttons undone which allowed his silver necklace to peek out. The boy opted to push back his hair instead of spiking it up in it’s usual hairstyle. His golden eyes caught the time on the clock, 7:58, which meant that Akaashi would be there soon. Bokuto hurried to shove all his hangers back into his closet, most of it ending up in a pile on the floor. He shut the closet door behind him. He was almost certain Akaashi wouldn’t be entering his room at all, but if by chance he did, he needed to hide his mess.

He finished the last touches of his outfit, slipping on some rings, attaching a watch to his right wrist, and spraying some cologne onto himself. After Kuroo scolded him for using way too much axe, he had Terushima go out and buy him high end cologne, which he finally understood how to use properly. Bokuto received a message from Akaashi informing him that he would be there in approximately 20 minutes. Bokuto scurried into his kitchen to stuff some random food into his mouth so he had something in his stomach to counteract the amount of alcohol he was sure to take in, his goal was not to get too drunk in front of Akaashi.

~~~~~

Akaashi didn’t go to many parties, especially not upscale swanky ones. If he was tasked with going to a party the client usually sent clothes for him to wear. If it were up to him he would wear a hoodie and jeans, however, he knew that being in that world meant you had to uphold certain standards. Walking out to the living room his eyes spotted his smaller roommate seated on the couch, engrossed in a video game.

“Ken, I need you help,” confessed Akaashi quietly.

“Hmm,” Kenma mused, pausing his game to look at his roommate. “With what?”

“Remember that contract?” Akaashi asked, Kenma nodded at his words. “Well I have to go to a party with him tonight. Will you help me pick out an outfit?”

Akaashi hadn’t told Kenma about his small discussion with Kuroo. If Kenma wanted to talk about his ex with his roommate, Akaashi was sure he would’ve done so by now, but he hadn’t so he left the subject alone. It wasn’t his space to pry. However, he knew Kenma used to be involved in this world, somehow, so who better to ask? Plus he didn’t really have many options when it came to asking for fashion advice. So this would have to suffice.

Kenma agreed, surprisingly, and the pair made their way into Akaashi’s room. Akaashi sat at his desk while Kenma rummaged through his clothes, a look of concentration on his face.

“When did you get all of these clothes?” Kenma murmured.

“Uh I went shopping this past week, they included money in my check for clothing,” informed Akaashi, twirling his fingers together. “I only bought a few things, I need to go back and get some other stuff eventually.”

Akaashi didn’t like shopping, at all. He didn’t like when the workers would come up and talk to him or tried to push certain pieces of clothes towards him. He hadn’t bought himself new clothes in the four years he had been at university, except the necessary items he had to replace due to them being worn. Kenma and Akaashi would scour thrift stores to save money, but lately Kenma had been getting jobs more frequently. Which gave him more money to spend frivolously. 

After going through his roommates clothes for a few minutes Kenma finally decided on an outfit. He threw the pieces of clothing on Akaashi’s bed. He quickly reorganized whatever he messed up, before mumbling that he was going to go play video games again.

Akaashi gave it a once over, deciding it was fine, he quickly jumped in the shower before he got dressed. After he was finished in the bathroom he made his way back to his room, quickly pulling on his clothes. Once he was dressed he looked into his full length mirror, assessing Kenma’s choices. He had on a baggy beige button up, tucked into a pair of high waisted black pants that was being cinched in by a black belt. He felt strangely confident, the baggy top exposed his collarbones and the belt showcased his slim build, but in the best way.

Walking out of his room, he went to say goodbye to Kenma. As he was leaving Kenma jumped up and unbuttoned the top few buttons.

“It’s supposed to be like this,” he clarified. “Bye, text me if you need anything, I’ll probably be awake late, I’m trying to beat this game tonight.”

“Sounds good, I’ll be back tonight, don’t forget to do your coursework too,” Akaashi reminded him, grabbing his keys and his wallet he left the apartment.

Futakuchi texted him that he sent an Uber to bring Akaashi to Bokutos and asked the male to be in charge of the Uber’s for the rest of the night.

  
  


**Futakuchi Kenji**

The Uber is there now.

If it isn’t too much of a hassle

could you order them for the 

night Bokuto doesn’t know

how to properly use the 

app and gets confused.

Send me the receipts and 

I’ll compensate you.

**Akaashi Keiji**

,Yeah that’s no issue

I’ll send you the receipts

.in the morning

~~~~~

Bokuto heard a knock on his apartment door, he swung the door open revealing Akaashi standing there, eyes locked on his phone. Bokuto's breath caught in his throat, he took this time to take in the dark haired boy's appearance. This Akaashi was very different from the Akaashi that sat in his living room earlier in the week. The large hoodies and sweaters did nothing to help his figure. Bokuto's eyes caught on the way the belt hugged his waistline, and lingered there. Akaashi looked up from his phone, noticing the larger male standing in the doorway

“Hey, sorry I was ordering the Uber but I need the address to your friend's place,” Akaashi said, greeting the male. Bokuto shook his head, regaining his mental capabilities, and blurted out Kuroo’s address. Akaashi ordered the Uber, which would be there for them in 15 minutes.

“Do you want anything while we wait?” questioned Bokuto. Akaashi shook his head in response. “Okay…” he trailed off. He really didn’t want to say anything stupid in front of Akaashi. The pair sat in Bokuto’s living room, again. Bokuto’s knee was bouncing, due to anxiety and excess energy. “You look really nice by the way,” he blurted out, ears turning slightly pink. He didn’t mean to say it aloud, but it was the only thought running through his head.

Akaashi’s eyes widened slightly at Bokuto’s statement. “Oh, uh thank you, my roommate helped me pick my outfit out. Hopefully it’s good enough, I don’t go to parties very often,” he admitted. 

“Well, I’m a party expert and I think you’ll fit in just fine,” Bokuto reassured him, smiling brightly at the quiet boy. Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up at the words of affirmation. 

Akaashi opened his mouth to say something in response, but before he could he received the message informing him that their Uber was parked out front. He quickly messaged back informing the driver that they would be down momentarily.

“Bokuto-san the Uber is here,” Akaashi stated. “Okay, let me grab my jacket!” Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing all of his stuff, slinging a jacket over his free arm just in case it got cold.

The pair made their way down to the Uber, both sitting in the backseat. Bokuto, being the tall male he is, ended up taking up a lot of the space. His knee was pressed into Akaashi’s, the subtle contact made his skin heat up. Akaashi didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t say anything.

~~~~~

The Uber pulled to a stop in front of Kuroo’s house, the music could clearly be heard even inside of the car. Both of the males thanked the driver, exiting the car and made their way to the house, Akaashi followed closely behind Bokuto. Upon entering the house, the scent of alcohol and weed flooded Akaashi’s senses. He wrinkled his nose at the strong smell.

Bokuto absentmindedly grabbed him by the hand, guiding him in a specific direction. As they walked through the crowd, Akaashi noticed the glances people were sending their way. He could tell that people envied his position right now, they either wanted to be the model or be with him. Bokuto didn’t seem to pay mind to the stares they were receiving, instead he greeted people he knew as they made their way to their destination.

Akaashi could see the corners of Bokuto’s lips turn up upon seeing three boy’s standing in the large kitchen. He recognized Kuroo based off of his previous interaction with him, but wasn't aware who the other two were. The three males noticed Bokuto heading over to them and cheered out his name.

“Hinata and Atsumu,” Bokuto said, gesturing to the respective boys. “This is Akaashi. That’s Kuroo but you already met him.” Atsumu and Hinata exchanged knowing glances, gesturing to their interlocked hands. Bokuto realized what they were looking at, finally putting together that he was holding Akaashi’s soft hand, he regretfully let go of it. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Akaashi! I didn’t realize!” he wailed, cheeks burning pink.

Akaashi laughed, causing Bokuto to short circuit even further. “It’s okay, I probably would’ve gotten lost in that crowd had it not been for you.”

The three boys, who were already buzzed, laughed at the interaction. Kuroo quickly placed his drink down, reaching over to Bokuto, tucking his friend's shirt into his pants. 

“Bo how many times do I have to tell you that you’re supposed to tuck your shirt into your pants? It looks better,” sighed Kuroo.

“Kuroooo you’re embarrassing me stop!” whined Bokuto.

Akaashi, wide-eyed, watched the entire exchange. Was this Kuroo claiming Bokuto as his? Bokuto seemed honest when he told him that Kuroo was a close friend, but he’s had clients lie to his face before. Akaashi picked up on subtle things. From tan lines on ring fingers from a removed wedding ring to iPhone backgrounds of family pictures. 

“So Akaashi?” The orange haired boy spoke up, taking Akaashi’s attention from the scene in front of him. “How do you know Bokuto?”

Shit. Akaashi thought back to what Futakuchi said, trying to remember the whole story. Futakuchi was having Akaashi ‘intern’ for him. 

“I’m a business major and I’m interning at Futakuchi’s company,” Akaashi explained. “For our final year we have to have an internship and it just happened.” It wasn’t really a lie, just stretching the truth. They had in fact met at Futakuchi’s company, Akaashi was currently ‘interning’ there, and his school did really require an internship to graduate. He just left out the contract.

“Oh that’s cool!” exclaimed Hinata, while passing a drink to the dark haired male. Akaashi accepted, taking a small sip.

“So yer his boyfriend, right?” questioned the blonde. Akaashi choked on his drink, sputtering a chorus of no’s. Hinata and Atsuma laughed at the stressed out boy in front of them. Bokuto watched on like a proud father, he was glad his friends were getting along with his ‘boyfriend.’ Even if it wasn’t real he realized that Akaashi would definitely have to hang out with the group of boys frequently, so he was glad they were warming up to each other.

Kuroo cleared his throat catching the attention of the small group around him, he had a devious look on his face. “Shots?”

~~~~~

Akaashi humored the group of boys, doing a few shots with them, enough to get his head feeling light. He quickly cut himself off after that, realizing that he had to be the responsible one. The five of them shifted to a more comfortable location and were sitting around in one of Kuroo’s side rooms. Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo were sitting on one couch with Hinata on the floor in front of them and Atsumu in a side chair next to them. Akaashi kept peeking glimpses at Kuroo and Bokuto, who were seemingly over-comfortable with one another, whether that be inside jokes only the two of them know or small touches. Kuroo’s arm was slung behind Bokuto, his hand resting on top of the two-toned haired boy's shoulder. With this many warning signs, Akaashi was having a hard time believing that they were only friends.

Bokuto was trying to include Akaashi in their conversations, but the darker haired boy seemed spacy. He was only answering in single worded phrases, while Bokuto realized the darker haired male wasn’t the most talkative, he figured this wasn’t normal. Akaashi grabbed his attention, informing him he was going to the bathroom.

“Do you want me to show you where it is?” questioned Bokuto, setting his drink down. Akaashi shook his head at the male, mumbling that he could find it himself. 

“Are you sure? It’s kind of busy out there. I don’t want something to happen or for you to get lost,” responded Bokuto, turning his body to face Akaashi’s. 

“Yes Bokuto-san, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” retorted Akaashi. Excusing himself, Akaashi left the group.

Bokuto stared after Akaashi like a lost puppy, Hinata spoke up pulling his attention from where the quiet boy had gone.

“He seems really nice Bokuto,” commented Hinata. “Quiet, but nice.”

“You were quiet once too, maybe he just needs to warm up,” mused Atsumu. “I mean imagine you’re being thrown into meeting all these people at a pretty big house party, I think he’s handling it fine.”

Bokuto thought about that in his drunken state, Atsumu was right. Akaashi did tell him he wasn’t super comfortable at parties. “That must be why he was acting weird,” Bokuto thought to himself.

“Anyways,” Atsumu continued, “I wanna play beer pong, y'all game?”

The three other boys eagerly agreed, Bokuto and Hinata usually agreed with any scheme the blonde would bring up. Bokuto quickly texted Akaashi to inform him, his eyes were trying to focus on the buttons before him, which proved difficult due to the amount of alcohol he had ingested.

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Boys n i r goung 2

plat beer ponf pls meet

me therwww!!!11!

Akaashi was staring at himself in the mirror, overanalyzing everything. Why couldn’t Bokuto just tell Futakuchi he was already in a relationship? Akaashi wasn’t pissed off with the money, he was making more than he had ever made before, but he was pissed off at the situation. He was sick of being the other person. Feeling his phone go off in his pocket he saw a text from Bokuto. Akaashi sighed to himself as he read it. He felt oddly comforted, Bokuto cared enough to text him that, but that feeling was quickly washed away when he remembered who he was with.

Exiting the bathroom, he walked in the direction of the beer pong table he saw upon entering the house earlier in the night. From a distance away he spotted them. Bokuto enveloping Kuroo in a hug, they were cheering about something, probably something related to the game. Akaashi didn’t care what. He turned on his heel and exited the house into the backyard. Bokuto looked up at the last second, catching a glimpse of the dark haired male heading in the opposite direction. 

There were exponentially less people outside, which Akaashi was grateful for. Another was the fresh air, allowing him to think clearly. He knew deep down that what he was doing was irrational, he shouldn’t truly care that Bokuto could be seeing someone else. However, he couldn’t help but feel a small pang in his chest at the thought of not being wanted. A small pang he wanted to get rid of, this was a job, he wouldn’t allow himself to give into any personal feelings.

“You look stressed, want a hit?” questioned a lazy voice. Akaashi turned, seeing two tired looking males, one with dyed grey hair and brown eyes, who looked strikingly similar to the blonde into Bokuto’s friend group. The other, a narrowed green eyed boy with brown hair. The brunette held a light blunt in Akaashi’s direction. 

“I don’t know if that’s the smartest decision I could make, I already drank, don’t feel like puking,” commented Akaashi.

“Nah it’s good shit, doesn’t get you crossed as badly as cheap weed,” drawled the brunette.

Akaashi weighed his options, he could stay here and get high with two strangers, or go sit and watch four drunk men, who are also strangers, play drinking games. He chose the first option. “Fuck it, why not. I’m Akaashi by the way.”

“Suna,” spoke the green eyed male.

“You can just call me Osamu, my twins lurking around here somewhere,” replied the grey haired male, before taking a hit of the blunt. Once he was finished he passed it in Akaashi’s direction.

Akaashi took a drag from it, feeling his chest tighten due to the smoke, after exhaling he let out a chorus of coughs.

“First time?” questioned Suna, taking the blunt from him.

“No, haven’t smoked in a while,” answered Akaashi, he turned to Osamu, “Your twin wouldn’t happen to be Atsumu would it?”

“Yeah, how do you know that fucker?” 

“Mutual friends, I know Bokuto,” informed Akaashi, taking another hit. 

They left their discussion at that, making mild small talk while passing the blunt in circles. After a little while Akaashi felt the familiar wave of calmness hit him. Suddenly he didn’t care about anything, not the contract, the party, his financial wellbeing, or school. He was just existing, laughing quietly at whatever stupid high thought came out of Osamu, which was primarily weird food combinations and complaints about his twin. 

Bokuto rushed outside after Akaashi had been missing for almost an hour. He found him giggling with the two other boys. He knew both of them pretty well, seeing as Osamu was his friend's twin and Suna was Osamu’s boyfriend. Bokuto sat down next to Akaashi, their shoulders touching, with his back to the other two boys. He was slightly more sober now, worrying for the quiet boy had caused him to sober up pretty quickly. 

“What are you doing out here Akaashi, I thought you were gonna come find me,” pouted Bokuto. Akaashi brushed off Bokuto’s comment and his pouty face.

“You seemed like you were doing fine without me there, so I got some fresh air,” Akaashi’s bloodshot eyes finally made contact with Bokuto’s.

“You could’ve told me, I was worried,” admitted Bokuto quietly. “You don’t really know anyone here, I just-”

“It’s fine, I’m in one piece, see?” Akaashi retorted, gesturing to his body while interrupting Bokuto.

Bokuto shook his head at Akaashi’s comment. “Yeah, but you’re cold, let's go inside.”

“No thanks, I’m having fun here,” replied Akaashi, taking another hit of the blunt. He knew that he was being difficult, but he was hurt. 

“Fine, if we’re going to stay outside pass me that,” sighed Bokuto, gesturing for the blunt. Osamu smirked at Suna due to the small lovers quarrel that had broken out in front of them. Suna shrugged to his boyfriend before busying himself with rolling another blunt. 

Bokuto was soon baked out of his mind, arm wrapped around Akaashi with his head resting on the brunette’s shoulder, he was laughing at some gossip Suna had shared with the group. Akaashi was very aware of Bokuto’s presence, feeling his hot breath on his exposed collarbone and neck. He was, however, grateful for body warmth, he didn’t realize how chilly it had gotten now that the sun had gone down until he had Bokuto’s warm body pressed up next to his. 

Kuroo noticed the closeness between them, smiling to himself. He knew Bokuto had feelings for Akaashi, it was obvious to everyone, but them. Futakuchi realized that Bokuto would tell Kuroo about the contact, so he filled him in and tasked him with capturing candid photos of the two. Kuroo had been posting Snapchats of his party on his public story, so he quickly snapped a picture of the two males and posted it, making sure to not have any incriminating objects visible.

After smoking through multiple blunts, Bokuto wanted to eat. He whined out to Akaashi to order them an Uber back to his place so he could get food. Akaashi laughed at Bokuto’s dramatic actions, finding him more endearing in his inebriated state, but he listened to the model and ordered one. 

The pair said goodbye to Osamu and Suna, making their way inside. Akaashi didn’t realize fully how cold he was until he was inside, surrounded by sweaty bodies. 

“I gotta say bye to the boys,” Bokuto drawled out, grabbing onto Akaashi to make sure he was with him. Akaashi hummed in response, checking the Uber app. Bokuto found his friends again, telling them that he and Akaashi were going to leave.

“Bye Bo, it was nice meeting you Akaashi! Hopefully we can see you again!” cheered out Hinata. Akaashi gave him a lopsided smile.

“Yeah it was nice meeting you all too,” concurred Akaashi before informing Bokuto that their Uber was there. 

Bokuto grabbed his forgotten jacket, slinging it over Akaashi’s shoulders instructing him to put it on. Akaashi opened his mouth to argue, before Bokuto interrupted him. “You were freezing earlier, I don’t want you to get sick,” murmured Bokuto. Akaashi slowly slid his arms into the sleeves, quietly thanking him.

The pair got into their Uber, Bokuto greeted the driver being the ever-so-friendly person he is. He asked the driver if they could make a stop at a fast food restaurant, complaining that he was ‘starving,’ Akaashi quietly chuckled at his whining. The pair got back to Bokuto’s apartment and ate their food in silence. Akaashi’s phone had died during the ride back, so he asked Bokuto if he could charge it before he went home, Bokuto happily agreed. The two of them made their way to Bokuto’s living room and lounge comfortably on his couch while he turned a random show on to fill the silence. Bokuto threw a random throw blanket at Akaashi, who gratefully wrapped it around his shoulders, snuggling into the plush fabric.

~~~~~

Akaashi awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. Groggily he rubbed them, waking himself up more. He felt a weight on his lap, looking down he saw Bokuto’s sleeping face, his head resting on Akaashi’s legs. Akaashi nimbly got up, moving slowly so as to not wake up the model. He grabbed his phone off the charger, seeing a missed text from Kenma.

**Kenma Kozume**

I’m going to assume you’re

not coming home tonight.

See you tomorrow, be safe.

Akaashi sighed to himself, how could he be so stupid to let himself fall asleep. He quickly folded the blanket Bokuto had given him, and ordered an Uber back to his apartment. He made sure to lock the handle lock as he left Bokuto sleeping on his couch. 

Arriving back at his place, he walked in as Kenma was eating a bowl of cereal at their coffee table. Kenma glanced up at Akaashi, taking in his frazzled appearance, raising his eyebrows at him.

“It’s not like that, I fell asleep while I was waiting for my phone to charge in his living room,” explained Akaashi, while he made himself a bowl of cereal. 

“Mhm, I believe you,” retorted Kenma, taking another bite of his food.

“I’m being serious, I smoked last night, you know how tired I get when I’m high,” huffed Akaashi.  “Yeah no, I believe you Keiji,” Kenma smirked at the frazzled boy.

“Piss off,” Akaashi grumbled, before turning his attention to his cereal and away from his roommate.


	7. A new type of normal? Alternatively; Penguins or sea owls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii sorry it's been a second i was swamped with course work and hadn't had time to update. uh this chapter features a cute lil date and some sassy Kenma and Akaashi content we also see more insight to Kenma as to why his relationship didnt work out.
> 
> UH ENJOY IT thank u for reading!

Over the next couple months, life remained as normal for the two, well as normal as it could be. Slowly the boys started spending more time together, and Akaashi began growing fond of the loud models' mannerisms. It started out small, a few coffee dates here and there, getting paparazzied together, casual dinner dates, he even hung out with Bokuto’s friends a few more times. Akaashi was still weary of Kuroo, him and Bokuto were far too close for it to just be ‘friendly.’ 

Akaashi was the first to initiate small touches, per Kenji’s request. It started with casually resting his arm close enough to Bokuto’s so that their elbows were touching, the first few times Bokuto pulled away and apologized profusely. Gradually, it became more normal and in time Bokuto stopped recoiling. The model was a fan of physical affection, but knew that his personality could be overbearing at times, which caused him to constantly overthink his actions around Akaashi, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

~~~~~

_ Flashback to one of their ‘dates’ _

Bokuto was waiting for Akaashi at his place again, Akaashi was adamant on Bokuto not picking him up from his apartment. The pair were going on another casual date, Futakuchi called them dates, Bokuto thought of them as hangout sessions, or at least that’s what he told himself to calm his erratic heart.

Terushima had texted Bokuto what to wear earlier in the day, a pair of grey pants with a white collared button down and a black Nike crew neck overtop. Akaashi arrived at Bokuto’s wearing a beige cable knit sweater with a white turtleneck underneath it and blue jeans. Always quick to give out compliments, Bokuto vomited a slew of them upon seeing Akaashi.

“You look really nice today! Something about your outfit is making your eyes look more blue, maybe your sweater I don’t know,” Bokuto rambled on, turning to grab all of his stuff. Akaashi’s cheeks grew pink, as they always did, at the boldness of Bokuto’s words.

“T-Thank you Bokuto-san,” he forced out, trying to cease the redness of his face. “You look nice too.” Bokuto turned to face him, flashing him one of his beaming smiles. “Thanks! Yuuji picked it out for me!” Bokuto exclaimed, exiting his apartment, holding the door open for Akaashi. “Yuuji?” Akaashi questioned. “Oh, yeah I don’t know it Kenji introduced you to him,” Bokuto thought back, pursing his lips. “Oh well, Terushima Yuuji, you might’ve seen him at the office, he has an undercut, blonde hair, and piercings, kinda hard to miss, he’s my stylist,” Bokuto continued to explain, talking a mile a minute. Akaashi nodded, he was already having a hard time keeping up with the models’ upbeat personality. 

Bokuto led Akaashi through the streets to the train station, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. Akaashi never had to worry about awkward silences when he was around, Bokuto always knew how to fill them. The ravenette realized he had no clue where he was being led, just blindly following. Well, he didn’t really have a choice, Bokuto had grabbed his hand and was pulling the quiet male behind him. 

“Bokuto-san where are we going?” Akaashi questioned after the pair boarded the train. Bokuto smiled at him again, his knee bouncing from excitement, “Nuhuh, it’s a surprise!” Akaashi stared at Bokuto's side profile as the other male watched the moving landscape from inside the moving train. He hated surprises. The thought of the unknown scared him, that’s why he preferred control. However, Bokuto’s carefree nature limited that control. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell me where we’re going,” the darker haired boy asked. “Hmmm, yep! I’m sure, surprises are fun. I think you’ll like it,” the louded boy declared, eyes sparkling. After seeing how excited he had become, Akaashi couldn’t deny him. 

“ _ This is bad, _ ” Akaashi thought to himself, one look at Bokuto’s face was all it took for him to give into the male. Not catching on to Akaashi’s inner turmoil, Bokuto continued to fill him in on his most recent gigs, which the quiet male was thankful for.

The pair eventually exited the train, Bokuto’s hand quickly latched onto Akaashi’s, keeping the smaller male close to him in the busy streets. Akaashi could see some people taking pictures of the two of them, fans or paparazzi, he couldn’t tell. Bokuto paid them no mind, he continued to hold the other boys hand leading them in the proper direction.

“Bokuto-san, I didn't envision you as someone who was good with directions,” Akaashi mused, finally speaking up. Bokuto’s cheeks flushed pink, he was bad at directions, so bad that he and Futakuchi had walked the route previously so he would know where to go. “Erm, yeah,” he laughed out, “you’re not wrong, I’ve been here before with Kenji,” he admitted sheepishly. Akaashi didn’t know that the purpose of his previous visit was so he could lead the ravenette there, that minor detail could be omitted.

The two of them arrived at their destination, Akaashi looked around and quickly recognized it. “Are we going to the aquarium Bokuto-san?” he asked. Bokuto turned to look at him, excitement clear on his face. “Yeah! What do you think? A good surprise right?!” the model questioned excitably, it was obvious Bokuto wanted reassurance that his plan was a good one. Akaashi let out a light chuckle, smiling at the model in front of him, “Yes it’s a great surprise, thank you.” 

Bokuto felt his pulse quicken and face flush, it was rare to see Akaashi actually smile, not the small pleasant ones he wears, but a true smile. “Uh- Okay- Let’s go inside,” Bokuto stammered, rushing towards the building still pulling a now stumbling Akaashi behind him.

“AGAAASHI! LOOK AT THE PENGUINS! THEY’RE LIKE SEA OWLS!” Bokuto exclaimed, his face pressed to the glass of the tank. “Bokuto-san you should move before you get,” he was interrupted by Bokuto getting water splashed on his head by one of the penguins diving into the pool, “splashed…” The model stood there, mouth agape for a few seconds, before he busted out in a fit of laughter. Bokuto shook his head, resembling a wet puppy, and the two continued through the aquarium, except now one had damp hair. 

They reached a glass tunnel, sharks swimming overhead, sea turtles on one side, and a large octopus roaming about the floor as well as a plethora of other fish. There was a glowing blue light cast throughout the tunnel. Akaashi went closer to the wall, gazing up at the fish swimming above them, Bokuto took this moment to snap a picture of the unaware boy.

“If you had to be an animal in this aquarium, which do you think you would be?” Akaashi questioned Bokuto, still admiring the sea life above him. “Hmm, I don’t know,” Bokuto admitted. “I don’t know a lot about sea animals.” Akaashi averted his eyes to the now bashful model beside him. “Then why did you choose an aquarium?” “Because I thought you would like it…” Bokuto was thankful for the blue lights drowning out any other colors, because he was sure his cheeks were hued red. 

“What do you think I would be?” Bokuto asked, in hopes of ceasing his pounding heart. “What would you be, hmm, maybe a Sea Otter,” the darker haired boy stated. Bokuto pursed his lips at his response, “Not a penguin?!” he whined. “No otters hold hands so they don’t get lost, and you tend to do that,” Akaashi blurted out, his eyes widened after he spoke, the realization of what he said hit him, “Forget I said that-” “You’re right! I’m a sea otter!” the louder boy exclaimed, now proud to be compared to the animal. “Well, I think you’re an octopus,” Bokuto claimed. 

“An octopus… why so?” he questioned. “They’re smart and remember things, and you’re smart, you know a lot more than I do,” declared the loud boy. Akaashi sat quietly, thinking over what Bokuto said. “You know what, you’re right Bokuto-san, I guess I’m the octopus,” he agreed with a smile.

The two finished walking through the aquarium, Bokuto pointed out creatures that he thought were cool or funny looking and Akaashi explained to him what each one was. When they arrived back at the entrance, Bokuto exclaimed that he wanted to go look in the giftshop. Once inside, Akaashi browsed around, losing track of the taller male. 

Bokuto eventually found his way back to the preoccupied boy. Akaashi was looking through the collection of marine biology books the shop housed until he noticed another presence standing by him. Closing the book he looked up at the two-toned haired boy, “Are you ready to go?” he questioned.

“Yeah, just about,” Bokuto stated, arms behind his back. “What do you mean-?” Akaashi started, before he was interrupted by the model. Bokuto flung his arms in front of him, holding a blue octopus plush in his hands, he pushed the stuffed animal into Akaashi’s chest. “Bokuto-san you didn’t…” Akaashi trailed off, grabbing hold of the soft animal. “I wanted to get you something so you could remember our time together! Please accept it,” Bokuto replied. Akaashi accepted the plushie with pink cheeks, “I feel bad I didn’t get you anything.” “My gift was our time spent together! I had a lot of fun today, thank you for spending time with me,” Bokuto declared, grabbing hold of Akaashi’s free hand, guiding him again to the train.

Instead of going back to Bokuto’s apartment and then leaving, Akaashi got off the train at his stop, which was before the models. He made his way home alone, cradling the stuffed octopus in his arms. It was the first time in years that someone had given him a gift just because it made them think of him. He felt his pulse quicken thinking back to Bokuto and their time spent together. That night the quiet male slept clutching said octopus to his chest.

~~~~~

However, after their string of casual meetups and photographed touches, the rumors started.

Being a prominent model warranted a large amount of media attention, especially from the tabloids. Gossip channels love to theorize at the expense of celebrities, this wasn’t anything new to Bokuto. At first it hurt him, he wondered how people could spread such lies about him. However, he often thought more with his heart than his head. Futakuchi had to help him through many depressive episodes because of the lies that were spread. It took a long time, but the model realized that it wasn’t about  _ him, it _ was about the Bokuto that he portrayed to the world. No one knew the real him, save for Futakuchi and Kuroo, and he learned to accept it and himself. 

While he didn’t care if they talked about him, Bokuto didn’t fully realize that Akaashi would quickly become a topic of their discussion as well. That he didn’t like. He didn’t like seeing the hundreds of tweets calling him names or degrading his character. They called him ‘fame seeking,’ an ‘attention whore,’ a ‘gold digger,’ and berated his looks. It came full circle, Bokuto found himself going to Futakuchi for guidance, but this time, for someone else.

“How can people say those things about him?” Bokuto demanded. Kenji sighed deeply to himself, Bokuto cared, too deeply, that was his biggest flaw.

“Bo, it’s the same situation you were in at the start of your career, you know they’re just talking out of their ass. Don’t let it bother you,” Futakuchi advised.

Bokuto thought about it to himself, he knew what Futakuchi was saying was correct. Akaashi’s footprint on the internet was relatively small, he had an instagram account with only a handful of images, with his face being in only one or two, the rest of his accounts were private or straight up didn’t exist. He realized that their statements were baseless, but it still frustrated him to no end.

“Okay Kenji I get that, but they don’t know anything about Akaashi… like where are they even getting these types of rumors? Akaashi isn’t a golddigger, he’s just doing his job!” Bokuto exclaimed. Kenji put his paperwork down, turning to look at Bokuto directly, “Bokuto, he is accepting money to pretend to be in a relationship with you, while it is his job and he is helping us, he’s still making a decent amount of money. I don’t want you to get hurt, you’re my priority, not Akaashi.”

Bokuto knew it was just a job, but deep down his heart clenched at hearing Kenji say that. While him and Akaashi were getting along, he needed to remind himself that what happened in the public was strictly professional, not intimate. He knew it was just a job, yet how could he tell Kenji that he had feelings for his fake boyfriend.

“Yeah, I get it. Why would Akaashi want to be with someone like me anyway, I’m too much,” Bokuto admitted, defeat written on his face. He turned quickly to leave, as he grabbed the door handle Kenji spoke up. “Bo that’s not what I meant-” Futakuchi started to backtrack but was interrupted by the model. “It’s fine Kenji, you don’t need to say anything else, I’ll see you later.” He quickly left the small office, feeling as if the walls were closing in on him. His eyes started to well with tears, whether that be because he was pissed off or upset. Angrily he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to quell the hot tears that fell down his face.

Putting his phone on airplane mode Bokuto went back to the confines of his apartment and locked himself away from the world. While he knew this wasn’t an acceptable coping mechanism, his mind was racing and he needed silence. For once.

He knew his therapist would most definitely scold him for his outbursts, but this was too much. He felt like his wants and needs didn’t matter, felt like a tool for success and money. No one in the industry cared about what he felt like or what he was going through, they cared about his body and if he could push a product. He felt utterly helpless.

~~~~~

Akaashi had seen some of the posts about him, he paid them little to no mind. He was fine detaching himself from the internet, he quickly set his accounts to private after a sea of followers came in. He expected some sort of backlash from the media, but not this soon. The two hadn’t even said they were ‘dating’ yet and his feed had already flooded with comments about the pair.

**Rando.user.stan “Bokuto could do so much better than someone using him for fame sksksk but go off”**

**Randommm-idk “It’s obvious he’s only talking to him bc hes rich af why else would he suddenly become friends w a celeb”**

“Yeah, they’re not wrong, he could do better than an escort,” Akaashi thought to himself. Akaashi thought Bokuto was nice, too nice. Cavity inducing sweet, too bright if you looked at him for too long your eyes hurt, that’s the kind of person Bokuto was. Bokuto was a sun and everyone else was just orbiting him. “He deserves someone better,” Akaashi thought on his commute back from school.

Kenma had been intrigued in the raven haired boy's life since he stayed at Bokuto’s apartment, accidentally. Akaashi knew Kenma was naturally a curious person, he liked to be filled in on gossip even if he acted like he didn’t care. Normally, he wouldn’t give his opinions, just sit and listen to what was happening and silently judge.

It started out with harmless questions, asking about what his client was like, if he was good looking, and other small facts. Kenma played it off. “I’m curious, this could’ve easily been my client as well, I just want to know what the gig is like.” As time went on, Kenma became more upfront with his questions. Until a photo of Akaashi and Bokuto ended up on a highly followed drama channel with the headline, ‘Bo’s new boo?’

“When were you going to tell me that your client was Bokuto Koutarou?” asked Kenma as soon as Akaashi got home from school. Akaashi’s eyes widened for half a second, he chose to ignore the question as he removed his coat and shoes. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed a drink turning to see Kenma’s awaiting face, he was serious.

“Well?”

“I didn’t think it mattered,” answered Akaashi, taking another sip of his water. Kenma rolled his eyes at his response. “Why would you care if my client is some model?” Akaashi pressed, knowing this must have to do with Kenma’s ex, however, Kenma didn’t know he knew that.

“He’s my fucking ex’s best friend that’s why…” Kenma grumbled, thoroughly annoyed with Keiji’s coy actions. 

“How was I supposed to know who your ex is?” questioned Akaashi. “It’s not like you ever told me that.” Kenma audidibly grumbled at Akaashi’s statement, he knew his roommate was right. Kenma had no justification to his anger, he kept his personal life very secretive.

Kenma buried his face in his hands, muttering out a response that Akaashi couldn’t decipher. “What was that?” the ravenette asked, hiding his amusement. “I said, did he say anything about me,” Kenma announced, his voice hitting octaves that he saves for when he’s mad at a particularly hard level in one of his games. Akaashi scoffed lightly at the two-toned hair boy before him. “No, Bokuto-san doesn’t even know we know each other. He doesn’t need to, unless you want me to tell him?”

Kenma’s eyes widened before he hurried out a chorus of denials. “I’ll assume you met him,” Kenma said, venom lacing the last word. “Kuroo-san?” “Obviously,” Kenma retorted. “Yeah, I met him, he seems nice enough. Although it seems like his relationship with Bokuto-san is a little more than just friendly,” Akaashi mused, this information piqued Kenma’s interest. 

While Kenma was pretty sure he was asexual, he did enjoy the prospect of having someones company, but that wasn’t what Kuroo needed. He needed someone who was devoted strictly to him, and Kenma couldn’t give him that. While Kenma did tell him he never loved him, that wasn’t entirely true. He loved him in his own strange way, he cared about Kuroo, but not as a lover. At first, the sexual attraction was there for him. Kenma was drawn to Kuroo’s looks, but that flame quickly burnt up, like a candle coated in kerosene. He was no longer drawn to Kuroo’s flame.

Kenma knew in order to break it off cleanly, he would have to be the bad guy, and he was fine accepting that role. It wasn’t his first time telling someone that he couldn’t feel the same way they do. He knew breaking Kuroo’s heart then would help him in the long term. There wouldn’t be those lingering feelings of ‘what if I tried harder in the relationship,’ because no matter what, Kenma wouldn’t change. You can’t just flick on emotions like a lightswitch, if he could he would’ve long ago. 

Truth be told, Kenma was feeling bitter at the thought of his ex moving on. Even though he knew their relationship would crash and burn in the long run, it still felt bad. Not like a bullet wound, but like a small sliver in his hand that he couldn’t get out, that was just noticeable enough to annoy him. 

“I kind of figured there was a weird tension with them the few times I saw their group all together,” Kenma recalled. Kuroo wouldn’t cheat on him, he knew that. Kuroo was faithful, another reason their relationship was destined to fail, was due to Kenma’s career choices. 

Their relationship was fleeting, it was colored red, set up for failure but in the moment it embraced him like a warm summer day. However, the sun quickly set, engulfing Kenma in a sea of cold nothingness. He embraced fleeting moments, the briefest glimmers of sun on his cold heart. While they were together, they were together, alone. He wasn’t emotionally dependent on Kuroo, but Kenma could see that Kuroo was fastly becoming dependent on him, and that made him want to run. So he did. He began taking more and more ‘dates,’ made strangers feel emotionally or sexually attracted to him, feigned interest, and then went home, alone. There was no commitment, no mess, he liked it better this way.

Kenma knew Akaashi understood him, they had an unspoken rule that they mind their own business, but Kenma was Kenma. It was true, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back.

“So, what’s the situation with you and Bokuto?” Kenma questioned. Akaashi sighed quietly to himself before explaining the terms of their contract and his role. 

“Seems intense, it’s not like you to take on something like this,” Kenma mused. Akaashi thought about what he said. Kenma was right, why did he take the job. He could’ve easily chalked it up to the money, but deep down there was something more than just that. Going into their meeting he had apprehensions, but once he saw Bokuto something deep down told him that he couldn’t deny him. “What made you change your mind?”

“I don’t know,” Akaashi answered, irritation flooding his senses. “The money’s good and Bokuto-san is not hard to deal with, do I need more of a reason?”

Kenma smirked to himself, he knew he hit a nerve. “There must be more than just that, are you attracted to him? He’s not ugly, so I could see it. He doesn’t seem like your type though,” Kenma theorized, Akaashi started towards his room, wanting to have this conversation be over. “Maybe it is just for the pay, like you’re saying, but I can’t see Akaashi Keiji knowingly putting himself in the line of fire from fans just for a good paycheck,” he continued. He halted his movements as Kenma finished speaking, whipping his head around to face the smaller boy. The blonde could tell he pushed it too far, he knew the raven haired boy was only mad because he must be right.

“I don’t recall asking you for your opinion Kozume,” Akaashi spat. “What I’m doing doesn’t involve you, if you want to work your shit out do it on your own time, but don’t include me.” Keiji turned on his heel, throwing himself into his room, he was seething. He was angry because Kenma wasn’t wrong, and he hated that. He quickly grew fond of the model's presence and that worried him. However, Kenma was wrong about one thing, he had no idea what Akaashi’s type was. Normally Akaashi would just say, ‘As long as their personality is nice it doesn’t matter.’ That wasn’t the case anymore. He found his type and it happened to be a too loud for his own good model whose kindness ran so deep it made him feel like he was drowning.


	8. The first time you touched me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahahhahaha helllooooo sry for the whacky updates, I've had to do a lot of writing/projects for my classes recently so this kinda fell to the back burner for a little bit. Just a heads up this chapter do contain mentions of blood, injuries (to ones self but not specifically on purpose), panic attack kinda. Its not like super graphic just mentioning in case that bothers anyone!! Enjoy, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out hopefully within a week but i have to write a 6-8 page paper as well so we'll see. College sucks

The days following his blow up with Futakuchi, Bokuto stayed to himself. After he stormed out of Kenji’s office he texted him informing his manager that he wouldn’t be doing any of his gigs for the rest of the week, which was not like him. He had a good work ethic, albeit a little eccentric he did have a want to do well and succeed. 

Bokuto knew he was probably overreacting, but he couldn’t cease the voices in his head. Over the course of a few days his mind kept flashing back to his last long-term relationship. He felt so used and dejected, but Akaashi was different, right? Akaashi was kind and caring, he actually listened to what Bokuto had to say. 

“ _ Yeah because he’s paid to _ ,” nagged the voice deep from within his consciousness. “ _ Do you really think he would even talk to you if it weren’t for this? _ ”

Bokuto glared at his reflection in the mirror, his hands gripping the bathroom vanity so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Puffing out a sigh he pushed himself away from the vanity making his way to his liquor cabinet. He grabbed one of the bottles, an expensive whiskey that he didn’t care to remember the name of, and twisted off the top quickly bringing it to his lips and taking a large swig. He felt the burn briefly at the back of his throat, but welcomed the feeling. 

Bokuto easily downed the majority of the bottle in a few short minutes, and began to feel the rush flood his senses. His mind was swimming. This was supposed to make him forget, but it only seemed to echo his emotions tenfold. The light from his phone caught his attention, he could see a plethora of missed calls and texts, from Kuroo, Futakuchi, Terushima, even Hinata, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to speak with anyone.

Angrily, Bokuto yanked his clothes off, stripping into his running shorts and stumbled into his home gym. He was still nursing the bottle of whiskey, taking the final swigs and carelessly discarding it on the floor. He made his way over to the punching bag and without wrapping his hands, started throwing punches. He hit the bag until his hands were a bloody mess, and still kept going. In his drunken state he couldn’t feel any of the physical pain, only the emotional pain. He hit the bag until it detached from its stand, the free bag falling haphazardly to the ground in a loud  _ thud _ . 

Bokuto sat himself on the end of the bench, facing the large mirrors, and let his head rest in his bloodied hands. His breathing was ragged, mind still spinning with dark thoughts. His arms fell between his spread legs, feeling heavy, head hanging limply. He caught his reflection in the mirror, looking at himself with disgust. 

“You think you’re so much better than me, don't you?” he spat to himself. His eyes tried to focus, but the sway of his body didn’t allow them. Pushing himself up, he stood in front of the mirror. Raising his right fist, he sent it into the mirror with all his force. Shattering it. But this time he felt it. He felt the glass imbedding itself into his fist. He stumbled to an adjacent wall, his bloodied hand tracing along the other mirrors for balance, before he let himself slide down the wall. Crumpled and defeated, he cradled his right hand into his chest. Bokuto finally let himself break. And he cried, tears streamed down his face until his body couldn’t produce anymore. 

~~~~~

Futakuchi was pacing in his office, he had tried to contact the loud model unsuccessfully for days now. Bokuto and Akaashi were scheduled to attend a dinner together, maybe he could get Akaashi to check on him. Kenji heard from his friends that their attempts were unsuccessful as well, which concerned him. If Bokuto shuts down, Kuroo can usually get through to him, but this time even his calls were unanswered.

It was no issue to cancel Bokuto’s shoots, as much as Kenji prides himself in hard work, the wellbeing of his friends comes first. Bokuto wasn’t just a client, he was a long term friend, no, he was like Kenji’s family. Even though Bokuto was older than him, Futakuchi couldn’t help but feel like the older brother, always taking care of him and helping him.

He knew he could just storm over to Bokuto’s apartment and demand he let him in, but he didn’t want to push him. If he needed space, Kenji would let him take his time, and be there for him when he was ready. However, he guessed that Bokuto would be more responsive to Akaashi, so it wouldn’t hurt to try.

~~~~~

Akaashi had just finished getting dressed in a nice white buttoned shirt that was neatly tucked into a pair of black pants when his phone rang, Futakuchi was calling him. He was already heading out of his apartment to meet Bokuto at his place, so he assumed this was about the dinner.

“Hello Futakuchi-san,” Akaashi greeted as he locked the door to his apartment. 

“What are you doing right now?” Futakuchi asked, sounding panicked. Akaashi stopped his actions, this wasn’t like Futakuchi, he was usually calm and collected. 

“I’m just now leaving my apartment to go to Bokuto-san’s place, why?” he answered cautiously. “Bokuto hasn’t been responding to us for a couple days now and I just received a call that there was a loud noise heard from his apartment by maintenance, since you’re already going there will you check on him? He hasn’t been himself for a few days…” Futakuchi explained, his voice trailing off at the end.

So that’s why Bokuto hadn’t texted him for the past few days, Akaashi had gotten used to his silly messages and didn’t realize how much he looked forward to them until they stopped. “Yeah I can check on him, but I can’t promise you he’ll open the door,” Akaashi stated. Kenji had thought that through and informed him to go to the front desk of his apartment, they would give him one of the spare keys. “Thank you Akaashi, this really means a lot to me, and Bo,” Futakuchi added before hanging up.

Akaashi slipped his phone back in his pocket and made his way to the train station. His mind went straight to over-thinking what could have happened, a loud crash in his apartment, did he fall? He doubted someone could get in to rob him, there was a front desk they had to go past in order to get into the elevator. He didn’t think Bokuto-san had any preexisting conditions that would make him faint. Akaashi tried to push all of those thoughts out of his head as he made his way to the models apartment. After the train ride he made his way to Bokuto’s,  with his uneasiness growing the closer he got .

He pushed his way inside the posh building making his way to the front desk, “Hello, Futakuchi Kenji told me to come to the desk for a key for Bokuto Koutarou’s apartment,” he said to the man at the desk. “Oh right, I.D please?” Akaashi fished out his I.D, handing it to the man. After he checked it, Akaashi made his way to the elevator, key in hand.

The male stepped out of the elevator, making his way to the models apartment. It was quiet, all the other times he had visited in the past, he could always hear some sort of faint noise coming from the rowdy males apartment. However, this time he was met with silence. Pushing open the door to the apartment, it looked the same as it always does. Nothing seemed out of place in the living room and kitchen, but turning into the hallway he saw a mess of clothes piled up.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi called out, hoping the model would come bounding out of one of the rooms and that everything would be fine. But he was still only met with an eerie silence. Cautiously, he made his way around the apartment so as to not disturb anything. He peeked his head into one of the doors, a simple bedroom sat there untouched. “ _ Probably a spare _ ,” Akaashi thought to himself. Moving on to the next room, the door was already ajar, stray articles of clothing sat discarded, pushing the door open it looked more lived in. Akaashi noticed the model's cellphone on the bed, the screen was lighting up.

He decided to try his luck with the other door that was cracked open at the end of the hallway. As he made his closer, the smell of alcohol and iron filled his nose. Pushing the door open he was met with an empty whiskey bottle by his feet, scanning the room he saw a broken pushing bag streaked with blood. His eyes moved to the right, taking in the sight of Bokuto cradling his right arm to his chest, dried blood covering his upper body, and broken glass scattered around the floor.

Akaashi rushed over to his side, crouching down by the model, taking his head in his hands. It was obvious he had been crying, his eyes were still red and there were tear stains on his face. Bokuto’s skin was clammy and paler than it usually was, his eyes were lidded and dark. Akaashi pushed the two-toned boy's hair out of his face, lightly smacking his cheek to get a response. “Hey Bokuto-san, I need you to wake up, okay?” he said, voice slightly panicked. Tears were welling in the raven haired boy's eyes from seeing Bokuto in this state. He was unresponsive, but breathing. “Come on, come on, come on, wake up please,” he croaked.

Bokuto’s head lolled to the side, his eyes slowly opening. “Are you an angel?” he asked looking up at Akaashi, his voice hoarse from crying. “Am I dead?” Akaashi laughed, wiping his tear line with the back of his hand.

“Come on let’s get you up, we need to clean your hand,” Akaashi stated, standing up, he offered the model his hand, taking his injured one in his in an attempt to hoist him up. Bokuto’s head was spinning from standing up, he swayed backwards, reaching out to Akaashi to steady himself. “Come on, wrap your arm around my shoulders,” Akaashi suggested to help keep him steady.

Bokuto wrapped his right arm around him, his hand effectively staining Akaashi’s white shirt red wherever it touched. As well as from his chest pressed against the smaller boy's shoulder. Still loopy, Bokuto was murmuring bits of nothingness, he was still adamant on talking to the ravenette even in his inebriated state.

“Mmmm Agasheee if you want to hold me all you had to do was ask,” Bokuto giggled out. His body was moving slowly and Akaashi struggled to hold his bodyweight. He wasn’t fat, just big. Akaashi blushed from the comment, his arm was wrapped around the model's waist, to help aid in supporting him. But he couldn't help but get flustered from the muscle he felt there. “Sure Bokuto-san, but I need to know where your bathroom is,” he stated. Bokuto pulled them in the direction of the bathroom. Akaashi struggled to open the door and support Bokuto’s body, which was fastly becoming dead weight. 

Once they were in the bathroom, Akaashi pushed him to sit on the toilet. “Where’s your medical supplies?” he questioned, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. Bokuto shrugged, pointing to a cabinet. Akaasha rifled through the models cupboard, uncovering the first aid kit buried in the back of the bottom shelf. All the while, Bokuto watched him with heavy eyes.

Akaashi made his way back to the seated model, holding his hand out for Bokuto to give him his injured one. “Come on Bokuto-san, it’s not going to feel good, but we have to clean your hand or it’ll get infected.” Bokuto kept his hand to his chest, shaking his head. “M’not gunna,” he whined. Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him, shifting his weight to one foot and putting his hand on his hip. “Okay, then I’ll call Futakuchi-san and he can take you to the doctors.” Bokuto’s eyes widened, “You wouldn’t.” “Try me.”

Pouting, Bokuto held his hand out for the raven haired male to clean. “It’ll be okay, I’ll be quick,” promised Akaashi. He crouched down in front of Bokuto, inspecting his hand. He had the model run his hand under hot water to wash the blood off and hopefully flush out and pieces of glass that were in his hand. After looking over his hand, Akaashi saw that, luckily, none of the cuts were large enough to require stitches.

Uncapping the bottle of peroxide Akaashi warned him that it would burn. He dumped it on Bokuto’s hand causing the model to suck in a breath of air from the stinging sensation. Akaashi talked him through the whole procedure, explaining to him what he was doing, which Bokuto was thankful for. Hearing his smooth voice helped distract him from the pain.

Once he finished wrapping the larger boy’s hand in bandages Akaashi stood up, wiping his hands on his pants. “Alright,” he said to the still-seated male, “you’re all done. See wasn’t so bad-” Akaashi was cut off by Bokuto wrapping his arms around his waist, he buried his head into the other males chest. “Fank ouuu Agaashi,” Bokuto said, his words muffled by Akaashi’s torso. The darker haired boy stood in shock for a moment before resting one hand on Bokuto’s broad shoulder, the other coming down to rest atop of his head. “Of course,” whispered Akaashi.

~~~~~

Bokuto was instructed by a blushing Akaashi to shower after his hand was wrapped. He struggled to wash himself with one hand, but managed. Well save for his hair. With a towel wrapped around his waist he ambled into the living room. Akaashi was on the phone, with his back facing the hallway, he was looking out of the large windows of Bokuto’s apartment.

Bokuto took that time to inspect the male in front of him. He was well-dressed. Well, it was a nice outfit. Now his white button down was covered in red. It was all his fault. “ _ Why do I ruin everything I touch _ ,” the model thought to himself.

“He’s fine now, I had him take a shower and I’ll make sure he eats something,” Akaashi said into the phone. “Yeah no problem, it’s no big deal. Don’t worry about it.” Hanging up the phone, Akaashi felt his shoulders slump. He looked out over the city, wondering how his life had come to this. “Was that Kenji?” Bokuto asked, pulling the dark haired male from his thoughts.

Whipping around, Akaashi saw Bokuto standing in the hallway. His eyes widened when he took in Bokuto’s appearance, ears tinged red. “Erm, yes, he was worried about you,” Akaashi admitted. “Yeah, I figured. I’m probably due for a verbal lashing from him,” sighed Bokuto. He reflected on Akaashi’s words, and realization hit him. “Wait… did you only come here because Kenji asked you to?” 

“You forgot didn’t you?” Akaashi chuckled. 

“Forgot?”

“We were supposed to have dinner today, so I was already planning on coming over. But yes Futakuchi-san did call me to make sure I was coming over, because you weren’t responding to him. He also had the front desk give me a key,” explained Akaashi, tossing a key onto the coffee table.

Bokuto felt as if he had been drenched in cold water. That’s why he was dressed so formally. How could he lose track of so many days? “Akaashi I-,” he started, his eyes stinging. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat before continuing. “I’m so sorry, I haven’t been myself in the past, what now, three days? I didn’t realize that many days had passed.”

Crossing the room, Akaashi rested a hand on his upper arm in an attempt to calm him down. “Hey, it’s okay, it happens to the best of us,” he said softly. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Now, did you need something?”

Bokuto scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. “Well, now that I know how much of an asshole I am, I feel bad asking you to do more,” he admitted. “If you need help, it’s not a big deal Bokuto-san, what is it?” “Well, you know how my hand is all bandaged up… well… I can’t wash my hair…” he grumbled, heat flooding his face in embarrassment. 

“Okay, I can help you,” stated Akaashi. “Yeah, it was a weird thing to ask- wait, what? You will?” he asked, peeking at Akaashi, who simply nodded in response.

Bokuto found himself sitting on the floor of his walk-in shower, still in his towel. Akaashi stood over him with the detached shower head, rewetting his hair. Uncapping his shampoo, the dark haired boy squeezed it into his hand before running his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. After lathering his hair, Akaashi’s nimble fingers worked it through, once he was satisfied he rinsed it out. Repeating the same step with the conditioner. All the while, Bokuto sat contently with his eyes closed, humming lightly to himself.

“All done,” Akaashi stated, as much as he tried not to, he ended up getting the bottom of his pants soaked. Noticing the other males predicament, Bokuto questioned if he needed a change of clothes. “No, I don’t want to impose, it’s not an issue,” assured Akaashi. “No I literally get sent so many clothes you can keep them,” Bokuto claimed, getting up he hurried to his room, trying to find the smallest articles of clothes he had. He pushed a pile of clothes into Akaashi’s arms, a pair of black sweatpants that were a size too small for him and a hoodie he still had from a few years back. “It might still be big on you, so sorry about that,” he said sheepishly.

While Bokuto got dressed in his room, Akaashi changed in the bathroom. The sweatpants fit him more in length than in the width, he had to tie the strings tightly in order to keep them from falling down. The sweatshirt flooded him, the sleeves covered his hands and the bottom went past his waistline.

He made his way to the kitchen, being the first one done changing, and started rummaging around the fridge for something to make. If Bokuto had lost multiple days, chances are he hadn’t eaten much of anything. He found the ingredients to make omelettes, and started cooking. Bokuto came out to see Akaashi in his kitchen, dressed in his clothes, cooking. His stomach flipped at the sight. Akaashi noticed his presence, turning to face him.

“I hope you like omelettes,” Akaashi chuckled, “it was really all you had the ingredients for.” Bokuto felt his eyes start to water again. “I love omelettes,” he cried out.

  
  


~~~~~

The two ate their omelettes in peace before Akaashi finally spoke up. “Do you want to talk about it?” Bokuto placed his utensils down, burying his head in his hands. “Not really,” he admitted. “Okay, you know you’ll have to talk about it eventually, right?” Akaashi said. “Yeah, Kenj will make me see my therapist again.” 

“ _ Again _ ?” Akaashi thought to himself. He wouldn’t have guessed Bokuto would need to speak with a therapist, but this proved further that he didn’t know a great deal about him. He reminded himself that judging on appearances was something he was quick to do, there was so much more to Bokuto than just his appearance, and Akaashi was glad he was able to see that. To see a side of the model that others didn’t.

It was late when the two finished eating, Bokuto realized that he probably should respond to his friends. He answered their messages, before going out to find Akaashi again. Who wasn’t where he left him. “ _ Did he go home without saying goodbye _ ?” he thought to himself. Making his way back into his room, he heard sounds coming from his gym. 

Pushing the door open, he saw Akaashi sweeping up all the glass on the ground from  _ his  _ outbreak. “No, no, no, please don’t feel obligated to clean that up, it’s my mess, I should clean it,” Bokuto stressed. “Your hands hurt, and it’s no issue to me Bokuto-san,” Akaashi smiled. He was almost done cleaning up the floor anyway. 

“Why are you perfect?” Bokuto wailed, feeling his heart clench. Akaashi scoffed at the comment. “I’m far from perfect Bokuto-san.” “Not to me,” he admitted quietly, thinking that Akaashi didn’t hear him, but the model was notoriously bad at whispering. Akaashi felt his pulse quicken, but he chose to ignore the comment, for his own sanity.

Bokuto aided in helping clean the rest of the room, and afterward the two of them sat in his living room. It was getting late into the evening and the trains would stop running soon. “I should get going before the trains stop,” Akaashi stated, getting up to head towards the door. Before he could make it out of the living room, Bokuto grabbed hold of his wrist to stop him.

“Please stay, I don’t think I can be alone tonight,” admitted Bokuto while looking down at the ground. Akaashi sat back down besides the other male. “Okay,” he whispered, he couldn't say no to him. Not anymore. If staying would make Bokuto feel more comfortable, he would. “Let me just text my roommate that I won’t be home.” The model looked at him with stars in his eyes, he wasn’t expecting Akaashi to say yes.

“ _ I must look really pathetic for him to agree _ ,” he thought to himself.

The two of them got ready for bed, Bokuto handing the dark haired boy a spare toothbrush to use. He offered Akaashi the spare bedroom, quickly adding that he could also just sleep in his room with him. “Where would you rather have me stay?” Akaashi questioned. “Uh, well, in my room I guess…” he murmured. “The bed is big enough where you could have one side and I could have another!” he quickly added. “Your room is fine then,” he admitted calmly, trying not to let his cool facade slip.

And that was how Akaashi found himself in Bokuto’s bed, surrounded by his scent. It was a pleasant feeling, but a feeling he reminded himself not to get comfortable with. This wasn’t something he could continue to let happen. But Akaashi had a weak resolve when it came to the model, and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep that up. He was quickly becoming fond of him, and that fondness was bordering the line of something more.


End file.
